Marriage
by legendeld
Summary: Just a cute idea that came to me after a friend from work challenaged me to come up with a story that could be added to CANNON without changing the storyline at all, Continued into the future post Serenity now complet. Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Wu de tyen ah" Was all Malcom Reynolds could say coming into the galley and seeing the blood everywhere.

His gun was in his hand before he any formed the thought to draw it and his head looked quickly around.

His hand flew to the intercom and he yelled out. "Get your pee goo to the galley now."

I don't need this on my ship he thought angrily.

He was surprised when Jayne arrived first and took one look around and turned toward him. "Wasn't me Mal." Jayne declared sweeping the room with a shotgun looking rather nervous.

"Seems you're a mite defensive." Malcom countered.

Zoe and Wash arrived seconds after the words fell from his lips and Wash quickly joked. "Well I love what you did with the place Mal what is it turn of the century massacre."

Malcom was about to bite back at the pilot but a not now look from Zoe did it faster than anything he could have said. Kaylee and Simon rushed from the direction of the engine compartment and she took one look and gave a mouse of a scream as her hand flew to her mouth. Simon grabbed her and looked over her shoulder before the doctor in him took over and he pushed into the room looking for the source of the blood.

"Doc I'm hoping you're going to tell me this ain't blood and someone just spilled a mess of paint up here so we can all go to bed." Mal hoped out loud.

"Its blood and way too much someone needs to be in the infirmary now." He declared and scanned the gathered faces and Mal saw the look that came over the young doctor's face.

"Well in less your sister has gotten herself the ability to look like the Sheppard or Inara she is the only one missing." Mal said realizing that everyone else had made their way to the galley and were standing in shock at the blood.

"Something wrong here Mal." Jayne said from his left looking in the shelves for what Malcom wasn't sure.

"Besides my galley and dining room being covered in blood you mean." Malcom said stingily.

"Ya, lot of blood to come from one little girl and them just get up walk away." Jayne declared.

"He's right sir if this came from River she should be here and in a bad way." Zoe said agreeing with Jayne.

Wonders will never cease not sure what surprises me more Zoe agreeing with Jayne or him being right Mal thought with a mental laugh.

"All right I want a full sweep of this ship everyplace down to the smallest hidey hole wither or not you think she could be there just check it, Wash get to the bridge and see if anything has gotten near us in the last few hours. If we have another guest I want him found too so everybody searches in pairs now go gorram it." Malcom said and grabbed Jayne by the shoulder and looked him in the eye.

"Mal I swear this ain't me." Jayne said softly keeping his voice low to keep the secret they shared and only Simon had moved close enough to hear the words.

"Then you won't mind pairing up with the good doctor here and help him round up his wayward sister." Malcom said sighing inward as he saw truth in his hired muscle's eyes.

"Come on then nancy boy; let's find your fong luh sister." Jayne said with fierce determination.

Simon caught the captain's eye and saw what he needed to see and shook his head. "All right can we start with the cargo bay she always likes to play there?"

"Shiny." Jayne responded and started toward the catwalk and the doctor followed.

Malcom turned and saw Zoe checking the crew cabins carefully while watching the bridge and her husband at the same time.

"She's not here there would have to be a blood trail and its clean or as clean as this place ever gets." Zoe called over to him and continued her search just in case.

Kaylee and the Sheppard Book searched the passenger cabins and Inara and the captain searched the shuttles and ended at the air lock which now had a physical lock on the interior release after their last unscheduled guest.

"Captain." Wash's voice rang out over the intercom.

"What?" He turned into the nearest intercom.

"Checked the nav logs and nothing not even a rock has come onto our scopes in a day." Wash answered.

"Start searching then." He returned to the intercom and turned away. "Jen dao mei; this isn't happening." He muttered and started back to the galley wanting another look around it.

"Mal. I'm sure she is ok." Inara whispered placing a reassuring hand on his upper arm.

She followed his silent form back into the galley and watched as he inspected the room looking for anything that might give him a clue to what occurred.

Book searched the crawl spaces in the engine room and tried to keep Kaylee calm and after what had occurred the last time there was a problem he was doing a fabulous job but the tears continued to flow even after she had grabbed a rather nasty looking wrench from her toolbox and continued their search.

"Nyen ching-duh be at peace, we will find her." Book assured the young engineer and decided to ask about the wrench later because he could not fathom what you would fix with it.

"Poor River is all, somewhere hurt and scared and I can't find her." Kaylee cried as she searched.

"The lord will watch over that child and punish who ever seeks to harm her and I think you're overlooking the fact he might have already." The Sheppard pondered aloud.

"You think River might have hurt another fellow like the last and be hiding now." Kaylee said allowing the hope to creep into her voice.

"I think it's reasonable to assume that it might be possible with the way she handled the last one and her ability with weapons." Book said remembering what had occurred when they had freed the captain from Niska.

Simon was surprised by his relief at Jayne's presence during their search and admitted that if they ran into a problem the brute would greatly increase both his and River's chances through this.

Jayne looked at the core bred doctor and snorted at the man's concerns. "Don't fret none doctor, I'm just hoping your sister left some of the bad guys for me, missed all the fun last time."

"This reminds me of Ariel and how you saved us from the Alliance there." Simon admitted.

"Rutting hell doc, I told you I wasn't of a mind to do that again." Jayne defended.

"I know you sold us out but you still didn't have to save us afterwards you could have gotten away much easier without us but you didn't and paid for it if what River told me is true about the captain." Simon explained.

"What I deserved." Jayne muttered.

"I felt the same way until I remembered you getting us out of there and one mistake or even more isn't grounds to condemn a man who has tried to atone for them but don't make a habit out it." Simon ended with a sour laugh.

Jayne pulled up short and moved over to a section of wall that seemed off somehow needing a second look and Jayne turned on his tracker self and spotted the single drop of blood on the floor and with a finger rubbed it and showed the smear to the doc and moved the finger into a shush position. The wall plate was one of many on Serenity that hid false compartments large enough for someone to hide.

Jayne had a pretty good idea what he was going to find and steeled himself as he pulled the section of wall away and quickly backed up using it as a shield and retrieved his shotgun before tossing it to the side and using the flashlight mounted on the end to light up the compartment and spotted the girl near the entrance covered in blood.

"Mei Mei." Simon moaned seeing his sister.

"Gorram girl." Jayne said setting aside the gun and reaching in to grab the still living rag doll and pull her out of the hideaway and not so gently tossed her over his shoulder not bothering to worry about the blood that soaked him and his clothes and started to the infirmary with Simon right behind him. It took only a span of seconds to reach the cleanest room in the entire ship and Jayne dumped the girl off his shoulder onto the medical bed and moved out of the way so the doc could get to her and start inspecting her.

"Guess we're even now doc." Jayne said turning to leave to reclaim his gun.

"You only sold us out once but saved her twice but then math isn't your strong suit." Simon said distracted as he started to patch the wounds he found on River's neck and upper back.

Jayne grunted as he left and had picked Mary up off the floor and was making nice with her so she wouldn't hold it against him next time he needed her when he realized what the doctor had meant.

Simon had remembered to send word through the intercom that River had been found and soon the entire ship was standing outside the door waiting for an answer except for Jayne who decided that an extra bath this week would do him fine what with all the blood covering him.

It took an hour for Simon to patch up his sister and assure himself she was doing well before he stepped out of the infirmary and spoke to the waiting group.

"She's fine now, resting. The blood came from her neck and back she nicked a major vein and if Jayne hadn't found her when he did she wouldn't be alive now." He said carefully.

"Well I'm just peaches about her going to make it and all but any idea what happened?" Malcom asked.

"The injuries seem to be self inflected almost like she was trying to remove something." Simon theorized.

"Could she have thought that the men chasing her had implanted some kind of tracking device?" Book said.

"Makes sense." Zoe whispered.

"I don't know what she might have thought but I have scanned her entire body and there isn't anything electrical inside her." Simon stated without doubt.

"What about something else?" Kaylee wondered.

"What you thinking?" Malcom asked.

"Sometimes when the asteroid prospectors used to come in to my daddy's shop they would talk about painting one with something only they would know to look for." Kaylee explained.

"Of course just inject the girl with something that wouldn't harm her and would show up on a sensor sweep, Jen duh sh tyen tsai." Book declared making Kaylee blush.

"I can run scans to check for anything that might be detectable from a standard security sweep but I don't know what they check for." Simon admitted.

"Stands to reason they check for weapons and bombs and the like." Malcom offered.

"Anything like that would be harmful if it was inside her." Simon answered.

"What if they made something to mimic a weapon like in the war?" Zoe remembered.

"I don't understand." Simon said and his confused face was far from alone.

"We would drop packets of the right chemicals into laundry shops to mix with the soap and afterwards everyone clothes would register as explosive but of course they weren't, it kept the security forces busy chasing ghosts." Zoe explained.

"That's possible if they placed small amounts of the right chemicals in her body she would appear to be anything from explosive to carrying a laser pistol to dying of an infectious illness." Simon thought aloud.

"Well that gives you a place to start so how about the rest of us give the doc time to figure something out and go clean up my gorram galley." Malcom said in his best I'm the captain voice.

"We should be at Unity in 39 hours, Captain." Wash spoke.

"Good we drop our cargo and head toward Greenleaf quick as we can let's just hope we can avoid another eventful trip like the last time we headed that way." Malcom stated shaking his head.

"I'll keep checking for anything unusual inside River but it might be useful if I could see the speciation's for a military scanner." Simon implied without guile.

"We'll add that to the shopping list." Malcom said as he walked away heading toward the bridge.

"Mal wait up please." Inara said hurrying behind him.

"What?" He asked to tired for another fight.

"In light of what happened I am considering delaying my departure from Serenity for a few weeks to help with River, I've grown quite found of her." Inara said softly her eyes speaking volumes.

"Well I thank ya and it will surely come in handy having someone to help out with the poor dear as she recovers." Malcom said with only the tiniest bit of sarcasm.

"That had to hurt." Inara returned as she strutted away and damn if she wasn't shaking her backside a bit more than usual.

Simon ran the scans on his sister but without knowing what he might be looking for he was at a loss to discover anything but he couldn't shake the feeling that the idea made perfect sense. Since coming on board the ship the Alliance had seemed one step behind and maybe they were just that. Every time River got off the ship she was sending a flag up and out would come the searchers looking for her only to miss them as the ship never stayed in once place long enough for them to be caught. That is if the current theory turned out to be fact Simon thought. He stayed to long and didn't notice Kaylee come up behind him until she tapped him on the shoulder.

"Oh god you scared me." He laughed at himself.

"I'm sorry for surprising you Simon but I've come to take you to bed." Kaylee said hoping he would except the offer or even realize it had been made.

"I am running a few scans on River right now." He started missing the rather obvious offer.

"You said she would be asleep till morning and if you're tired you might make a mistake or miss something so off to bed." Kaylee said channeling her mother far too well for her own liking.

"Your right, it's just she is all the family I have left now and almost losing her, if Jayne hadn't found her when he did, a few minutes and it would have been too late." Simon tried to put into words the anguish he felt.

"Get some rest and start fresh and everything will be shiny in the morning." Kaylee said pulling Simon away from the infirmary.

"Thank you Kaylee for everything." Simon said heartfelt.

"You're welcome and if you need some help getting to sleep I'm sure we could find a way to wear you out." Kaylee said almost hearing Simon blush behind her as she left him at the passenger bunks. Well at least he knows what I'm talking about I was starting to worry Kaylee thought with a smile.

Malcom sat at the helm after reliving Wash and sending him to bed with Zoe that should at least him a few points with the two of them. Gorram it every time things get a little easier they go and get a whole lot harder. Zoe and Wash seemed to have tabled the whole baby thing for the time being and Inara was hanging around still even after announcing her upcoming departure and Jayne had been downright civil to just about everyone and the Sheppard was even helping them find jobs though only the legal kind but they paid cashy money or goods they sorely needed most of the time and while it barely covered expenses most of the time it kept them under the radar of the Alliance and even started building them up a word of mouth following on some of the outer settlements that was keeping them busy and even putting a little away for a rainy day and now this. Mal shook his head trying not to hate the purple bellies even more than he had before he met the Tams something he hadn't thought possible but knowing what they did to that little girl was enough to even turn Inara against her earlier beliefs. Jayne seemed to be relaxing around the girl a mite and while he still jerked whenever she came to close he was working on it. Kaylee had gotten herself all matter of new toys in the mean time and had made a few improvements to the ship including a manually activated life support system and since they already had two he wondered what you might call a third system. Jayne climbed up the ladder from his bunk and stumbled into the hall and Malcom noticed the hat had been joined by a scarf and blanket that the merc had thrown over his shoulders as he moved toward the galley.

Jayne felt the captain's eyes on him as he made his way to the galley and didn't much care who saw him his stomach was raging and he aimed to quell it. A quick sandwich later and his trip back to his bunk were interrupted by the captain hailing him to the bridge.

"Did a good job tonight Jayne just wanted to say. I believe this here might be that there fresh start people are always talking about." Mal said.

"What you talking about." Jayne said.

"You finding that girl and me finding out you weren't the cause of harm to her." Mal said honestly.

"I'm your muscle wouldn't look right if the girl got attacked on my watch again." Jayne declared.

"Might make folks wonder what good you were I'll admit but you did good." Mal offered.

"Shiny." Jayne said returning to his bunk with a wave over his shoulder and Mal noticed the blanket was gone.

"That went very well." Mal said out loud rather surprised seeing as it was the easiest job related talk he could remember with the hired gun.

Simon awoke from his cabin and quickly dressed and made his way to the infirmary and pulled up short at the door not able to make sense of what he was seeing. The brightly covered blanket that covered River's sleeping form that she held so tightly was clearly the work of mother Cobb and Simon felt another wave of gratitude for the not quite so brainless hired gun. River awoke slowly and noticed him staring as he moved into the room and checked her vitals.

"She is sorry the noise alerted her and she tried to quite it but this is mine." River whispered gripping the blanket even tighter.

"River are you feeling better?" Simon asked carefully.

"I calculate a 98 percent chance of survival but 60 percent chance of serious scaring." River announced.

"Seems my little witch has woken up after her little nap." Malcom said from the doorway.

River pulled the blanket up to her chin and she started studying the number of threads in the seam. "Girl didn't mean to cause trouble just wanted to stay."

"Don't remember saying a thing about you not staying." Malcom said.

"Hands of blue won't ask captain of bug house will just take and kill her friend Kaylee and pretty companion Inara and Zoe and Wash his dinosaurs will cry and then will kill Simon and captain and even big man with guns blood covering the walls and the ship will drift with no stories told and no songs sung so alone." River cried.

"We've been doing pretty good in staying away so far haven't we?" Mal asked.

"Less than a step until we slip." River said softly.

"Well I'll have Wash keep his eye out for banana peels alright little witch." Mal joked.

"So pretty colors and filled with love must of cost a million credits." River said suddenly holding the blanket in front of her face.

Simon bulked at the number but wisely refrained from making any statement concerning the blanket except. "It looks very nice and warm."

"I reckon mother Cobb would be a mite happy to sell a few at that price." Mal smiled and was pleased to see River give him that smile than helped him forget what someone had done to her and showed him the girl.

Mal turned and left the girl with her worrying brother running tests assured that the danger was passed for the time being and reminded himself to make sure Kaylee found out about the blanket seeing as it took her over a year to get her hands on one and he was still waiting.

The male Cobb who was making himself considerably more useful as of late and the urge to toss the man out of an airlock hadn't hit Mal for almost a week. Jayne was busy setting the table as Zoe took her turn cooking which amounted to heating up some protein mash and something that was pretending to be bread.

"Girl still crazy Mal?" Jayne asked.

The image of an airlock rushed to the front of his mind but decided to hurt the merc even worse. "Seems that way as she just quoted a price of a million credits for one of those fine blankets your sainted mother keeps sending you when she thinks you have enough hats, might just make a man jealous you handing one off to someone who just came on board when others have been waiting. Seems Kaylee told me they were worth at least twice that much."

"Aw Mal girl was cold in there, Doc left her without anything and you know how cold it gets in that room." Jayne defended.

"I don't know Captain our hired muscle might be getting soft or something on us I had to wait almost a year to get one myself." Zoe said with a smirk.

"Rutting hell." Jayne said finishing the table and taking a seat.

"Does everyone on this boat get to sample one of those before I get one?" Mal asked.

"Yep." Jayne quipped.

Kaylee joined them and quickly fell about the big man promising to write his mother and tell her how nice her big strong son was being to poor lost lambs. Sheppard Book joined the table and listened to the teasing and smiled patting Jayne on the forearm and laughed. "We all have off days my son I'm sure this caring and giving is just a phase and you'll be back to normal in a few days."

"Thank you Sheppard." Jayne replied.

"I think it's nice and don't make Jayne any less a cold blooded shooting man." Kaylee defended.

"Gorram it will people not make a big deal out of nothing." Jayne growled and spooned the mash into his mouth and started eating.

The laughter stopped as Simon helped River into the room and Kaylee jumped up and pulled them some chairs over to the table and helped Simon hover over River as she sat down and a bowl of mash appeared in front of her.

"Looks like our princess has decided to join us this morning." Wash stated.

"Caloric intake is needed to fuel the reconstruction of cells and allow for the interchange of gaseous material." River calmly stated.

"Gas that's a real possibility with Zoe's cooking." Jayne muttered as he continued to spoon another mouthful.

Kaylee and Mal tried not to laugh as Zoe might hit them with the look she was giving the now choking Wash at that very moment almost daring him to laugh.

Simon looked somewhat embarrassed remembering River making almost the same statement at a dinner party years before the academy ruined her life but a small smile crept onto his face in memory at his mother's face. He took a seat next to River and started eating carefully and decided comments would not cover the meal at least none that wouldn't bring Zoe's stare toward him and since he apparently had no ability to lie it was best to keep quite.

"Well now this is a peaceful scene that I could do with more often but since my pilot tells me still over a day out from Unity I guess I can't expect it to last." Mal sighed.

"I don't know I think I can use this stuff to clean the rust of Sally so I'll be real busy." Jayne stated as he helped himself to another bowl skillful dodging the spoon tossed his way by Zoe.

"My wife does fine wifely things like cooking wonderful meals and shooting anyone that speaks ill of them." Wash stated firmly.

"That's right I'm a picture of wife perfectness." Zoe declared and dared any of them to counter.

"Well I think it's much better than what the captain tried to feed us last he cooked." Kaylee offered.

"Amen little one." The Sheppard added.

"Hey now wait a minute are you attacking my fine dinner making skills." Mal challenged.

"Hell no one else has ever ended three people in the infirmary after a meal before, thought I was dying." Jayne grumbled.

"River don't count she was already there." Mal tried to defend himself.

"But she wasn't there for food poisoning until after she ate." Jayne tossed back.

"In the captain's defense I'm sure he just didn't notice the food had spoiled." Simon offered.

"Seeing as I was one of the three I think that's a safe bet." Mal spoke.

"I just think it's funny how none of the big strong men realized something was wrong till they was puking all over the ship." Kaylee said.

"Are you saying I'm not big and strong?" Wash teased.

"And I feel terrible for not believing River that something was wrong with the food as I was feeding it to her." Simon admitted not wanting to weigh in on the big and strong or not conversion.

"It was a cold that burned." River said.

"Seems our two men here don't have sense enough to stop eating something if it tastes funny unlike everyone else who tasted that … meal." Zoe said checking her words carefully.

"Try not to taste anything served in this gorram galley mite scar me for life." Jayne allowed.

The room burst into laughter and Mal shuddered thinking Jayne right three times in two days that's a lot scarier than Zoe or my cooking.

River finished her bowl of mash and Simon rose with her and they started to leave before she turned and spoke in her singsong voice. "Simon forgets how cold hospital is so thank you for warming me with love."

Simon seemed shocked at the words but followed his chattering sister out of the galley allowing a room to turn their eyes to Jayne.

"I never touched that girl Mal." Jayne said quickly.

"She's talking about the blanket you big goof." Kaylee said shaking her head.

"Ok I did that." Jayne allowed.

"Not even our Jayne would be stupid enough to mess with a fong luh little girl like River and think he wouldn't get shot or pushed out the air lock for it." Zoe said.

"If he was lucky, we could just make him marry the poor dear." Sheppard Book stated sounding serious.

"That there is the best threat I reckon I ever heard." Jayne whistled at Book.

"I'll remember that, Jayne clean out the shuttles or marry River yep seems to work for anything." Mal smiled.

"That's just wrong." Jayne groaned.

The trip to Unity was uneventful and even the teasing of Jayne had grown boring by the time they were approaching the moon that housed almost 6 million people making it one of the largest populations outside of the core.

"Well Wash, think you can set us down without attracting attention from that there big and scary Alliance cruiser." Mal stated staring at the ship in high orbit.

"Can do but it's almost a waste seeing as this trip is pretty much legal." Wash complained.

"I need to remind you of the slightly wanted status of two people on this boat." Mal came back with.

"Kaylee is looking for you Captain, are you back seat driving my man's flying again." Zoe said sticking her head onto the bridge.

"Yes he is, make him stop." Wash whined.

The drop on Unity went perfectly and they made it back to the boat without even having to draw their guns something Jayne seemed almost disappointed about but he perked up when the captain announced they wouldn't be leaving until the next morning.

"I don't believe I need to tell anyone that attracting to much attention to my boat could be harmful to their health." Mal warned as his crew quickly changed and ducked out of the loading door heading into the town.

"Everything will be shiny captain just going to get some parts for Serenity and maybe some girly things." Kaylee laughed back.

"You know where to find me." Jayne grunted as he headed out.

"Nearest whorehouse that's next door to a bar." Mal answered to Jayne's affirmative response.

"Well seeing as us leaving the ship with all the Alliance in town would be rather fool hardy I think I'll drag River in for a few more scans." Simon said with a frown.

"Zoe and Wash promised to try to get those specs you asked but I reckon it might be difficult to get our dirty little hands on them." Mal admitted.

Mal was rather pleased with himself for most of the day mostly for not getting shot or anything else for a change but his mode was dashed when an Alliance officer walked up the loading ramp onto his boat with several very armed soldiers following him and Mal found his stomach filled with bricks.

"We are looking for Captain Malcom Reynolds if you would." The officer said.

"That would be me." Mal tried to put on a friendly face.

"I have in my custody someone who claims they are a member of your crew bound by law for fighting." The officer informed him with a grim look.

"Húndàn gorram it Jayne." Mal exclaimed.

"Jayne? Is that her name? She gave us another?" The officer smirked as he signaled something to one of his men who ducked back down the ramp out of sight and started pulling someone back with him.

"Her?" Mal exclaimed confused as his mind couldn't seemed to process what his eyes were seeing.

"Sorry Captain." Kaylee sniffled.

"Is this person the Jayne you spoke of?" The officer asked.

"No this is Kaylee our mechanic." Mal spoke shocked at this turn of events.

"Well we are more than happy to release her into your custody but please explain that fighting in the streets is not an acceptable form of shore leave, Ah my next meeting Mr. Cobb wasn't it?" The officer spoke to a rather surprised looking Jayne who had just marched onto the boat and froze at the sight of the soldiers and seemed to be staring at Mal waiting for a signal to start shooting to which Mal just shook his head no and the merc relaxed until his name was spoken. Mal had a strong surge of anger and if things didn't change in the next few seconds Jayne was not going to live to get out of this bay.

"What I do?" Jayne asked.

"I understand you wanted information concerning weapon scans." The officer pressed.

Jayne turned slightly red and seemed to be trying to think quickly which was a rather amusing thing to watch.

"Well I got this girl and man that sold her said she couldn't be scanned and I wanted to see if it was true." Jayne came up with pretty quickly.

"Girl?" The officer asked.

"Gina, let me go get her." Jayne said and headed in a rush to his bunk.

"He names his guns." Kaylee added.

"Ah I see well I guess we could take a look at it." The officer sighed.

"Sorry Captain but I had to." Kaylee whispered at him.

"Had to what?" Mal asked forgetting for a few seconds about the fight.

"She said Serenity looked like something a dog had left in her yard after eating garbage." Kaylee said almost on the verge of tears.

"You got in a tussle over someone insulting my boat?" Mal asked stunned.

"Your boat but my girl." Kaylee defended.

"Corporal remind me never to insult a ship around an engineer ever." The officer said to one of his men.

"The damage to the other person and the building was minimal and the shop keeper felt no need for charges so we decided to bring her back to her ship and ask she be leashed for the remainder of her stay here." The officer said politely.

"I got my parts but I lost them I think." Kaylee started to really tear up at that.

"Ah I forgot here you go I believe these are yours." The officer signaled one of his men who handed Kaylee a rather large box filled with various ship parts.

"Oh thank you." Kaylee squealed and pecked the officer on the cheek before dashing to the engine room with Serenity's new parts.

Jayne ducked out of the way as she came by and shook his head walking back toward them carrying a much smaller box.

"Here she is Gina, was wanting to see if she really is as nice as the man said." Jayne handed the box out to the officer and Mal noticed the slight tremor in the muscle's hand."

"Ah a Gorrd 15mm plastic you even have the plastic bullets haven't seen one in this kind of shape in years, it's not a very good gun and can only fire the plastic rounds and I can assure you this would avoid any scan we have." The officer said with slight smile as he inspected the weapon.

"Captain been thinking about getting us a scanner thingee to stop folks from sneaking guns inside and I figure we'd get the best, can a person buy a surplus one of yours or sumthing?" Jayne asked.

"No Alliance scanners are restricted use but there are several civilian models that are just as good and I can send the specs for ours to your cortex id so you can compare when you shop." The officer offered.

"Shiny." Jayne said.

Mal couldn't believe his ears, not only wasn't he going to get to shoot Jayne he was going to have to complement him again. After exchanging ids and with a bit of thanks and another warning about keeping Kaylee inline the Alliance marched off his boat without a single look back.

"What the blazing hell you playing at?" Mal stormed at Jayne.

"Heard some of the soldiers talking at the bar that the garrison chief was a gun nut so I figured might be a way to get the information we wanted." Jayne shrugged.

"Well it worked." Mal fumed.

"Shiny." Jayne said and lit a cigar and starting smoking it. "Take it this means no airlock today."

"Maybe tomorrow." Mal countered and stormed to the engine room to bark at Kaylee.

Zoe and Wash returned and as soon as his entire crew was aboard he ordered them to take off and put some distance between them and the Alliance forces on this planet.

Zoe announced that they hadn't been able to get anything on the scanners and was even offered cashy money for any information they might find in their search.

"Not an issue as our man Jayne here got us what we needed and Simon is already working on it and now he says we need a scanner to reconfigure to Alliance specs, Lil Kaylee is grounded to the boat for the next week or so we spend on the ground because she likes to beat up poor little plant bunnies when she is supposed to be shopping for parts." Mal said.

"I have an old scanner in the engine room." Kaylee said not taking offensive or even notice of the rest of Mal's speech.

"Get that over to Simon and help him get it running." Mal stated.

"Thanks Captain." Kaylee said with a smile as she almost bounced away to Mal's groan. Why don't I just pin a medal on her and give her a piece of candy he thought.

"Wait Kaylee got in trouble for fighting and Jayne did something productive are we on the right boat?" Wash asked.

"Had to happen eventually husband. We just went insane." Zoe said with a toothy smile as she patted Wash hand.

"Does that mean I don't have to wear shoes anymore?" Wash asked.

"No shoes no service." Zoe stated calmly.

"So shoes good." Wash laughed.

The scanner took an extremely short period of time for Kaylee to get working and within a few hours they were gathered in the infirmary and Simon was elated.

"The scanner picked up a nitron ore leak in River once I get the exact location I can remove it or counter it." Simon said with ease.

"And since no ship uses that kind of engine anymore that showing up on a scanner would be a dead giveaway." Kaylee laughed.

"Also it wouldn't alert the local authorities of anything unusual and when the daily scans were uploaded to the cortex then they would be able to know where she was just a few hours previously." Book sighed.

"So Doc you reckon you can fix it." Mal said.

"Not broken working as intended." River said.

"Well let's see what we have." Simon said softly as he went through the medical scan and security scan comparing them.

"Yes I can remove it; it appears to be a small implant almost like a breast augment in her right calf. I can remove it without any problems at all but it does mean surgery." Simon turned toward River to judge her reaction.

"Cut and nip pull out the bad and replace with good." River mused.

"Well then let's leave the good doctor alone and good job Doc." Mal said herding his crew out of the infirmary stopping only when Simon spoke behind him.

"That's one more Jayne; I'll have River show you the math when she wakes up."

Jayne grunted in response and headed toward his bunk without any comment.

Simon preformed the operation and removed the bag like implant that was smaller than a thumbnail and Kaylee saw to it being taken care of drifting slowly away into the black. River of course demanded for post surgery special treatment and that included being carried to the dinner table by a rather reluctant Jayne.

"Don't see why I got to be the one carrying the crazy girl around." He muttered as he gently placed River on a chair."

"I offered." Mal laughed.

"She didn't want to be dropped." River responded.

"Ok then afraid weak old Mal was going to land you on your head that I can understand." Jayne perked up.

Kaylee made sure to ohh and uhh over the small bandage covered wound with considerable more fuss than anyone thought it deserved.

"Now River I'm sure Simon didn't even consider taking the leg off." Book scolded her slightly after River gave a detailed but somewhat tilted version of the operation.

"That would be a crime." Jayne said shaking his head and quickly found him under the tight gaze of everyone.

"What I'm a man and crazy girl here ain't got much in the way of features but her legs look nice. Best chance she got to land a husband if she ever gets not crazy." Jayne defended.

"I think that was Jayne giving a compliment." Wash said puzzled.

"It would explain why he doesn't do it often man sticks to his strengths." Zoe added.

Mal was about to join in and offer to let Sheppard marry them when he felt the slight tremor run through the ship and saw Kaylee's eyes get big. The force of the tremor exploded under their feet and in seconds they were all on the floor and the shaking stopped.

"What in hell was that?" Mal shouted.

"Did we gorram crash?" Jayne sputtered.

"I think we hit something." Wash said in disbelief as he dashed to the bridge.

"Something hit us, must of pushed up against another ship." Kaylee declared as she allowed Simon to help her up.

Mal helped Inara to her feet and winced at the small cut on her elbow leaking blood over one of her fine dresses.

"It's nothing Mal I have been injured in the past." Inara sighed when she saw where his gaze was going.

"Have the Doc take a look anyway don't need any more problems on this ship right now." Mal ordered.

"Jayne get the girl to the infirmary help Simon if he needs it and then get to the engine room and help Kaylee fix anything that needs fixing." Mal ordered to his crew.

"Where do you want me Captain?" Zoe asked.

"Inspect the ship look for any damage." Mal answered.

"Will do." Zoe said and started her search.

"Captain looks like we got hit by an abandoned freighter that just slid up next to us and rubbed right down our side before going on its happy way." Wash informed him.

"So what's the bad news?" Mal sighed.

"Took out nav and com as well as jammed the air lock door and damaged just about every surface relay for the power system we have on the port side." Wash explained.

"Can we fly?" Mal asked fearing the answer.

"Sure but it's gonna involve stopping taking star measurements re-plotting a new course then flying a while then repeating over and over again." Wash looked almost disgusted at the thought.

"River might be able to help with some of that charting is this something we can fix in the black?" Mal asked.

"Nope gonna have to take the entire power grid off line so that means being in atmo unless you don't need to breath." Wash offered.

"Where's the nearest plant?" Mal asked.

"Well that's the problem I can't look without knowing where we are but guessing off where we should be it would be Brighter and look there out the window to the side I think that's her so do we make way." Wash asked.

"As soon as Kaylee clears us head directly there and get us on the ground in one piece." Mal demanded.

Mal stomped back toward the galley where Jayne was righting tables and chairs as Book was sweeping the broken dishes into a bin.

"Kaylee ran me off Captain said I was taking up to much space in the engine room." Jayne quickly informed him.

"Ship's fine except for half the systems not responding and power flickering all over the place." Zoe said returning from the cargo hold.

"What are we going to do Captain." Book asked.

"We are going to land and make repairs, Wash says there's a plant called Brighter nearby and we should be able to limp to it and land without too much problem." Mal said and was surprised by the sudden and intense reaction from his crew.

"Gorram it Mal why we got to go there." Jayne demanded.

"You can't be serious?" Inara asked. "Not at this time of year."

"What in hell is wrong with you two, my ship is half dead floating in the black we're lucky it's close enough to make way to or we would be in a world of hurt real quick." Mal offered still in shock over the response.

"I ain't getting married." Jayne declared.

"Hwoon dahn what is wrong with you people."Mal yelled.

"The season of marriage is celebrated on Brighter for 3 months." Book explained.

"And I care about that why." Mal said.

"Chun because it is the law that anyone on the planet of consenting age must be married and if you're not they hand you off to whom else isn't married and marry you on the spot." Inara said her calm clearly cracking.

"Fei hua, no one gets off the boat then." Mal countered.

"I'm afraid it's not that simple they will board the ship and inspect the crew and passengers and with the exception of I being a Sheppard and Zoe and Wash being married you all will be married by force even River." Book announced.

"That's insane." Simon said from the doorway as he entered.

"It served a purpose thirty years ago to help ensure the continued population growth but now it's used more to seize property and to gain taxes against travelers who stumble onto the plant at the wrong time of year." Book stated.

"I ain't getting married Mal." Jayne insisted again.

"Shut up let me think." Mal said.

"Some reason we can't just lie and say we're married seems like the right number of men to women not counting you of course Sheppard." He continued.

"They will require proof and they do inspections to ensure the off world couples are really that, even bed checks in the middle of the night and having people observe you and of course as I said proof." Book explained.

"Well you could make us up some convincing proof, right Sheppard Book." Kaylee asked.

"Yes and no, I would be unwilling to lie concerning my duties as a Sheppard." Book admitted.

"Shiny." Zoe sighed.

"I could offer another option." Book almost whispered.

"Anything at this point would be welcome." Inara said.

"A temporarily marriage, quite legal and common on the core worlds though rarely used out here but still legal and no reason that we would have to disclose that part to the authorities when questioned. It lasts 30 days which should be long enough to make repairs and leave but I would have to insist that no demands would be made of the partner of a let's say adult nature." Book offered.

"Shiny. Kaylee you and the Doc will get married and Inara will marry Jayne and I guess I'll marry River. Let's get this happening Sheppard." Mal said groaning.

"I am not marrying Jayne not for a day let alone a month." Inara stated forcefully.

"Hey." Jayne groused.

"Fine Inara will marry the doc and Kaylee can marry Jayne and I'll marry River happy." Mal countered.

"No." Kaylee and Simon declared but only Simon blushed afterwards.

"I can't marry Simon without offending Kaylee which I will not do but no one will believe I married Jayne." Inara tried.

"No Mal I'm not marrying Fung luh no." Jayne said.

"Won't work anyway." Mal countered.

"I believe I could come up with a suitable explanation for their marriage that might be acceptable." Book offered.

"Like what?" Simon demanded.

"How about he was hired to deliver the girl to her arranged husband but soiled her on the way and as part of his repayment to the parents had to marry her to avoid being punished or jailed for it." Book stated.

"I'd believe that." Zoe said.

"Shiny Kaylee and Simon are back together and Jayne will marry River but I swear you do anything to that girl I'll do worse than shove you out an airlock you hear me and Inara I guess you're my blushing bride or am I the one blushing." Mal kidded.

"Fine I will require that you all spend one hour in thoughtful refection and then I will willingly marry you but again captain people will need to do more than say their married they will need to act married and that means sharing a bed but I again demand it be sex free." Book said with a clear tone even though he never even glanced at Jayne.

"I got to share a bunk with a nut case that likes to see me bleed." Jayne stated almost in shock.

"Jayne get to you bunk and stow your ladies in the aft locker until we leave I don't want you waking up to a loud bang." Mal said rather seriously.

"Gorram right." Jayne said almost running to his bunk.

"Simon talk to River, make her understand and no drugs while we're there it will be a dead giveaway." Mal said.

"I'm not letting my sister sleep in the same room let alone the same bed as that walking evolutionary mistake." Simon said.

"It's either that or watch her get married off to someone who might be worse than Jayne and taken off this ship to live with her new husband who will do who knows what to her at least Jayne we can threaten and his sense of survival will kick in." Zoe summed up.

"Fine but if he hurts her I'll remove what he uses to do it with a surgical laser." Simon said walking out of the galley toward the infirmary.

"That was a better threat than I thought he could do." Mal laughed.

"Gorram Mal why I got to be married to that crazy girl and now I have to worry about her brother cutting chunks off me." Jayne complained.

Mal turned and saw his hired gun with an armload of guns standing at the opposite doorway from the one Simon had just exited from. The merc's arms were loaded with various weapons some that Mal couldn't even identify.

"Get everything." Mal asked.

"First trip just a couple more and everything should be locked up nice and tight." Jayne answered honestly.

"Good lord how many guns you got Jayne?" Kaylee asked.

"Not enough." Jayne answered something Mal was forced to agree with.

Jayne disappeared into the rear of the ship and Inara looked at Mal with a sudden smile and asked. "Does my status of being your wife negate my rent for this month?"

"No it doubles it." Mal said before heading toward the bridge.

"Fine I'll draw it out of our joint account." Inara laughed as she headed toward her shuttle.

Mal arrived on the bridge and stared at the overly bright planet that was now dead center of the windows as Wash flew them straight at it.

"You heard." Mal asked.

"I think Kaylee and Simon will make a cute couple and seeing as River will probably kill Jayne in his sleep it sounds like a great idea to me." Wash said.

"Shiny and Wash change my code on my credit account." Mal said as he left the bridge.

"About 7 hours until we make atmo so enjoy your honeymoon you wacky kids." Wash called down the hallway.

Mal groaned and made way toward his bunk quickly climbing the stairs deciding to wait for his wedding in quiet.

The entire crew gathered in the cargo bay with the couples grouped together and Sheppard Book standing before them speaking.

"As I join these fine people together for a month to allow them the chance to find themselves nothing is sought but respect and comfort to be found in friendship and love. Let all gathered know that with a simple request can this short period be extended to a life time and harmony find a home with you and with the ceremony complete I again remind each of you of … the airlock, which I will use to push out into the black anyone who makes unseemly demands of their mate during this time."

"Ya Jayne be nice." Kaylee laughed holding tightly onto Simon's hand.

"That would include cute engineers from skipping rather critical steps in the courting rituals of her favorite doctor." Book prodded her.

"Ya." Jayne yelled a bit loudly making Kaylee blush but her grip on Simon didn't ease.

"I want a kiss." River spoke up quickly. "Historical references state clearly that an exchange of vows is followed by a kiss to seal the aforementioned promise."

"A kiss is acceptable and quite common." Book offered.

"I ain't kissing the crazy girl." Jayne barked.

"I'm getting my kiss." Kaylee said and quickly kissed Simon who didn't seem to mind all too much.

"I want my kiss." River demanded stamping her feet preparing for what everyone could see was about to be a tantrum to end all tantrums.

"Jayne just kiss your wife." Mal ordered.

"Fine but if it ends badly I want a bonus." Jayne threatened. "Don't be hitting me or nothing you hear me girl." He continued as he bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Not acceptable." River said.

"What?" Jayne hollered to the amusement of the other newlyweds.

"Kiss is on the lips but doesn't need to be as tongue filled as Kaylee's but must be on the lips." River stated firmly to another blush from Kaylee who was almost as red as Simon.

"I don't kiss on the lips." Jayne declared.

River then burst into tears and declared. "Girl is too ugly to be kissed."

Jayne felt the room explode with tension around him and sighed. "Didn't say that, fine once but not again you understand?"

"Conditions are acceptable." River said through the tears.

Jayne leaned down and rather surprisingly kissed her gently on the lips before swiftly standing up and looking to see if anyone was about to shoot him.

"Girl is now married and will carry out traditional duties with careful hast to ensure husband does not wander or become restless." River stated.

"Huh." Jayne said looking confused.

"I will clean our bunk." River stated as she turned and moved toward the bunks.

"That was nice Jayne." Kaylee said smiling.

"I have to say you handed that better than I thought." Simon offered.

Jayne grunted and shook his head heading directly to his weight bench and starting to work out looking rather concerned.

Mal turned to Inara who was standing next to him and despite the rather relaxed calmed that was working in the room he couldn't resist. "Don't I get a kiss?"

"Fine if it will stop you from throwing a fit or looking like a kicked puppy." Inara said before kissing him rather more intensely than he expected.

"Wow I mean that was nice I can see why you're in such demand." Mal corrected himself.

Inara issued a rather non lady like growl before stomping off toward her shuttle.

"Honey did Jayne just handle his wife better than Mal." Wash asked Zoe stoically.

"I told you dear we went insane just roll with it." Zoe sighed.

"2 hours until we make atmo on Brighter you do have our papers right." Wash asked.

"Yes husband." Zoe answered.

The ride through the atmosphere was somewhat more violent than normal and everyone except Wash and Mal who were in the cockpit were strapped into the seats in the waiting alcove off of the galley and Jayne made sure everyone was strapped down tightly before he took the remaining seat next to River who quickly released Simon's hand and grabbed his.

"Only an 8 percent chance of the increased airflow to cause a failure of the aerodynamics." She stated to him sounding nervous as she was squeezing his hand almost as tight as Kaylee gripped Simon's arm.

"Huh." Jayne muttered.

"We aren't going to crash maybe." Kaylee translated.

"Course not just a bumpy ride it'll be shiny." Jayne grunted patting River's hand.

"Wife is reassured and comforted." River said leaning her head on Jayne's shoulder.

"Huh." Jayne said with a sick feeling sitting in his gut.

"She feels better about the landing now." Book offered.

"Simon look at them it's so cute our little girl is all grown up. I want to get a capture of them soon." Kaylee said with a grin and pecked Simon on the cheek.

"I think a little future blackmail against Jayne would be a good thing." Zoe said cheerfully.

"Now don't be mean but Kaylee I would like a copy myself." Book said.

"Nobody best be getting near me with a capture cause my trigger finger is itchy." Jayne growled.

River then caused everyone to burst out laughing by scratching his finger.

The ship evened out and the turbulence eased as they moved in to land and Wash cleared them to move around the ship and Jayne quickly hopped up and dashed toward the cargo bay as everyone laughed at his running form.

"Everyone start on repairs as soon as we land and let's stay focused on getting off this insane rock quickly." Mal spoke over the intercom.

The ship landed with a calm shudder and soon the entire crew worked as one to begin repairs on the ship waiting for the company they knew was coming.

The first step in the repairs was climbing up on top of the ship and removing each damaged component and lowering it down for Kaylee to decide if it could be repaired or if it had to be replaced and Mal was grateful the repairable pile was larger than the replace pile. Jayne spent most of the day hanging from a rope pulling parts and trying to repair the primary airlock door and became a walking pile of grime long before anyone else but was not anymore noticeable than the others when Mal called for a stop as the setting sun took with it the light needed to continue. Mal was exiting from the shower when Jayne started an almost silent storm on the entire crew. Mal entered the galley and was prepared to enter into the fray but saw it wasn't going to be required.

"Where are my pictures and clothes?" Jayne demanded keeping his voice low.

"Removed images of other women from her sleeping quarters to prevent husband from comparing their bodies to hers and finding her wanting and clothes are in the wash and will be done soon." River said rather calmly to a towel wrapped Jayne.

"What?" Jayne responded trying to decode the girl's words.

"Sit for dinner I prepared a meal that should exceed nutritional requirements and be satisfactory to the palette." River continued.

"Huh."Jayne grunted.

"Good food, Jayne eat now sit." River sighed pointing to a chair reminding him strangely of his mother.

"Why didn't you say so?" Jayne said confused.

"So dinner is ready I take it." Mal said bringing attention to himself.

"Food is prepared." River answered as she made up two plates and carried them to the table taking a seat next to Jayne placing his plate in front of him and starting to eat.

Jayne looked at Mal with a frightened expression and Mal wanted to laugh but instead gave him a look ordering him to eat silently. Jayne picked up a spoon and gathered a mouthful of food and placed it into his mouth. "Hey this is good." Jayne said smiling and started digging in.

"It pleases." River asked as she beamed, her entire face lighting up.

"Gorram right it does, this is the best chow I've had since last time I went to visit my ma." Jayne said continuing to eat.

They had been joined now by the entire ship that upon hearing the words rushed to the kitchen and started filling plates.

They were enjoying the meal and only picking on the towel clad Jayne a dozen or so times when a cough turned their heads to the doorway leading to the cargo bay and say several official looking men who were watching them.

"Greetings travelers, I am minster Michael Voss and I greet you to Brighter and wish it was under better times that we meet but alas it is the festival of marriage and before tonight's weddings we have come to collect those among your crew who are not married to join in, it is the law." Voss said not sounding unhappy about it at all.

"Me and my filly already are hitched so get." Jayne scowled as he placed his arm around River's shoulder and squeezed gently before moving it back down.

"Congratulations I don't suppose you have some proof of the marriage on you." Voss smiled a wicked smile.

"I have the paperwork in my cabin one moment please." Book said and stood moving toward the passenger area.

"Alright while we wait for his return is anyone else married?" Voss asked.

All hands in the galley went up and Zoe clutched her paperwork in her hand that went skyward.

Voss approached and looked at the papers and nodded his head before asking. "Who would be Hoban?"

"Most folks just call be Wash." Wash said with a smile as he stood and held out his hand for Voss to shake before sitting back down.

Book returned and handed off slips of paper to Voss who read them each before sighing.

"Who is Malcom and Inara? Thank you and Kaylee and Simon really ok, and Jayne and River ah you two ok." Voss asked as he read each and responded to their raised hands at his words.

"First then welcome to Brighter and I congratulate each on your marriages and inform you that you are now entitled to marriage counselors that will assist in resolving any issues you might have as well as keep an eye out for fraud you would be surprised how many lie about being married they will make regular visits here to your ship now onto another unpleasant matter." Voss said clearing his voice.

"I understand that the rules concerning treatment of your wife may differ where you're from but physical violence against a women is a serious crime here and while I will not hold you accountable for what most likely occurred off world I will let you know that razing your hand to your wife here will result in jail time, Simon isn't it so I would recommend no further bruises show up on your wife's face or any other part of her body. Good night." Voss said pointing to the blackened eye and bruised cheek that Kaylee was sporting since her fight to defend Serenity's honor before he walked out of the room.

They waited for their guests to leave the ship before Simon slammed his head down onto the table muttering as Kaylee rubbed his shoulders. "Now I'm a wife beating slob."

"It's a good thing though Simon." Book said looking cheerful.

"Please tell me how them thinking I'm abusing Kaylee is a good thing." Simon said raising his head.

"It gives them something to focus on and honestly speaking it's a common enough occurrence that it would surprise them more if all the marriages were perfect you just put a realistic face onto your marriage." Book informed him.

"So now what get drunk and insult her whenever their around." Simon groaned.

"No of course not but allowing their misconceptions might not be a bad thing." Inara offered gently.

"We all know you wouldn't hurt me Simon it's ok." Kaylee said softly still rubbing Simon's shoulders.

"I'll try to be less of an abusive husband." Simon groaned again.

"I expect they'll be back tonight so everyone be prepared to be woken up by a bed checking counselor tonight." Book informed them.

Jayne was greeted with threats from nearly every member of the crew as he made his way to his bunk and started down the stairs into the clean and neatly arranged room that used to be his. River was dressed in a nightgown sitting on the corner of the bed staring at him as he entered and held out some clean and folded clothes that returned his thoughts to his mother.

"Thank you." He muttered before ducking into the closet behind a privacy screen River must have brought down by herself.

"You're welcome." She said gently sounding more normal than usual.

"Just a couple days, girl then we can go back to normal ok." Jayne said.

"I want to work." River said.

"What." Jayne asked.

"I can help with repairs," River explained.

"Ok sounds good to me a rutting genius and all might hurry things up a bit." Jayne grunted.

"Is this ma?" River asked holding a picture of his mother over the screen.

"Ya that's my ma." Jayne answered.

"She's pretty and looks strong." River said moving away from the screen.

"Had to be raised me didn't she?" Jayne laughed please by River's compliment of his mother.

Jayne moved to the bed and took a seat moving toward the wall making sure to leave plenty of room for River before almost jumping when her hand moved swiftly from behind her back toward his head and he felt his body unclench when he saw the hair brush.

"Please." River said.

"You want me to brush your hair?" Jayne asked trying to stop his hands from shaking as he took the brush.

"Yes." River said before jumping on the bed and turning her back to him and waiting.

"Gorram girl." Jayne muttered along with a few well thought of curses as he started her hair before realizing what he was doing and sighed.

"Gorram wife." River said in her musical voice.

"Ya ya I know." Jayne almost laughed.

Her hair took longer than he expected as it was full of knots and tangles and his arm felt like lead by the time he tied it back and handed her back her brush and laid out on his stomach.

He felt her move but it wasn't until her weight settled on his back he grew alarmed but when he felt her hands lifting his shirt up to his neck and start to work on his back he grew terrified.

"River what are you doing." He asked gently.

"Favor for a favor your back hurts from hanging all day." She responded.

"You don't have to do that." He offered almost regretting the words as her hands were doing a good job working out the kinks on his back.

"Silly." River laughed but didn't stop until a good amount of time had passed before laying next to him and closing her eyes with her head resting on his shoulder.

Jayne waited for the outburst or insane speak that he had become used to living with the crazy girl for months and was stunned when he felt her drift to sleep against him. Hell if this is marriage I should rethink the whole idea when we get off this rock find me a nice girl to come along for the ride he thought.

Kaylee and Simon were well into appearing to be in the middle of amorous relations just in case their room got checked and with her wearing only one of his shirts and him just in pants they were doing a great job and Kaylee was enjoying teasing the good doctor with what he had been missing.

Mal and Inara were laying in the bed staring at the ceiling both unwilling to move or be the first one to speak.

Zoe and Wash were enjoying themselves with a touch of extra volume just in case.

Sheppard Book laid his head down and smiled wondering what powers of heaven or hell he may have unleashed today.

The night went by without a single visit and it wasn't till morning when Mal argued his way out of his bunk with Inara in tow all the way to the galley to be surprised by an older woman in a similar uniform as the minster last night sitting at the table.

Mal froze at the doorway blocking Inara's view.

"Mal I'm just saying if you thought a bit more before making some of your decisions then maybe things wouldn't go so hello." Inara stopped as she caught sight of their guest. Kaylee and Simon seemed to be embracing their way into to room before they caught sight of the newcomer as well.

"Hi." Kaylee stuttered.

River came out from Jayne's bunk and walked directly to Kaylee and started speaking not giving the stranger a single glance.

"Husband has said my clothing is not suitable for manual labor needed to assist in repairs and has given credits to buy more sensible attire will you take me?" River asked Kaylee politely.

"You want me to take you shopping?" Kaylee asked smiling.

"Please if it will not get you in trouble with …" River said staring at Simon something picked up by the counselor Mal noticed.

"Is it all right honey?" Kaylee asked Simon sweetly.

"Fine, go shopping." Simon said trying to control his voice but unable to stop the volume from raising considerable amounts.

"What's all the ruckus in here, Simon you yelling at the women folk again." Jayne said as he sauntered into the galley.

"Seems if you're not sticking your feet in your mouth you're yelling give it a break already." Jayne continued as Simon's face quickly discolored before he stormed off cursing under his breath.

Jayne walked over to River and held out another handful of credits. "Here while you're out get some meal fixings and maybe get something nice for Kaylee maybe see if they got any of those strawberries she likes so much and get some shoes." He said gently giving Kaylee a pity filled look.

"Thank you husband." River smiled before grabbing Kaylee's hand and dragging the mechanic down the stairs toward the cargo bay doors.

"I see that the report was quite accurate and not much chance of fraud here, One couple married for several years another a struggling home to abuse that seems to be trying to repair itself another the clear sign of a well to do women trying to better her husband and last but not least a shining example of proper behavior and compassion that was touching Mr. Cobb." The counselor stated.

"Weren't nothing." Jayne shrugged.

"To some it comes so easy why sweet girls like her must always end up with brutes like him." The counselor mused indicating her head toward the direction Simon had left in.

"Boy's just got to grow up some is all." Jayne nodded before making himself a bowl of leftover dinner and sitting at the table eating.

"Well said I think I'll go speak with Simon to see if I can help in that process any." She said standing and heading toward the infirmary where Simon could still be heard cursing.

"What the bloody hell are you playing at now?" Mal said quietly as soon as the woman was out of sight.

"Nothing just giving the doc a taste of his own medicine is all." Jayne whispered back.

"And River going shopping?" Inara asked.

"Girl wants to help with the repairs and she ain't got nothing but them silly dresses her brother buys her and it ain't like I can spend it here without causing a problem so I gave it to her to get some work clothes and seeing as she is a genius maybe she can help get us off this rock." Jayne answered keeping his voice low.

"And the whole Simon is a brute thing." Mal asked.

"That's just fun is all." Jayne admitted.

"Well remember that brute is the one that has to patch you up on pretty regular bases so it might not be ideal to torture him too much." Mal advised.

"River is supposed to fill Kaylee in on what Simon should do next time we're getting inspected, crazy has it all planned out." Jayne answered with a grunt.

"What is this plan?" Mal demanded.

"Don't rightly know Mal couldn't understand it all myself but it sound good lots of big words." Jayne chuckled.

"Get your gorram ass fixing my boat." Mal growled.

Jayne laughed and headed out stopping long enough to grab up a pack of tools before moving out to start his work. Mal groaned and felt Inara his hand rest on his shoulder before her voice reassured him slightly.

"It will be all right for some reason I trust River to come up with a good plan."

"Ya when she's not crazy do me a favor find the girls in town and keep an eye on them." Mal asked.

"Sure but I have been known to do some shopping myself on occasion." Inara said sweetly as she moved away exiting the room.

Mal smiled as she left the room and had to remind himself she wasn't really his wife and his mood worsened quickly something Zoe and Wash picked up on at once before moving out to join Jayne at work causing Mal to follow behind them hoping beyond hope that the damage would look better today than yesterday but reality crushed that hope and the damage remained as intense as it had been when he went to bed. It didn't take long for him to get started repairing the hull damage while Zoe finished pulled the damaged elements of the power system and Wash repaired the airlock door and Jayne installed the handful of power relays that Kaylee had managed to repair yesterday before moving to install the nav transmitter that Wash had bought for from a wreck yard for a rather low amount of credit that the owner declared was needed to buy back his son from his new wife.

Kaylee and Inara with a newly work dressed River to join in the effort and Mal noticed even Inara seemed at ease in workers clothing and he admitted that the extra hands made the work go much smoother and saw that even Simon tried to help but was delegated to carrying things for Kaylee on her trips back and forth from the various scrap shops and the wreckage yard. They worked through lunch enjoying some quick handables whipped up by Inara and Kaylee determined to show they could hang in the wife duties as well as River.

The day ended well with Mal starting to believe they might just get the ship done in a matter of days instead of weeks and the back into the ship was pleasant with honest teasing and playful banter that ended shortly after finding several counselors were waiting in the cargo hold and Jayne had to fight the urge to start shooting someone.

"Welcome did your repairs go well?" One of them asked.

"Shiny." Mal answered trying not to let his exhaustion come into his voice.

"Well I'm going to be rude and head to the showers as the little missus won't lay hands on me if I stink to bad." Jayne declared before heading toward the showers.

"I see you almost got him trained." One of the female counselors smirked.

"It is a difficult process but reward based training is its own reward when you are the reward." River responded.

A flutter of giggles erupted from the counselor and Kaylee.

"I can imagine it would be with that hunk of manhood." The counselor answered.

"We have decided to spend a meal with you and since a ship this size is somewhat limited we brought dinner so if you could all get cleaned up we can eat."

Mal groaned inward but the smell coming from the galley spurred him to hit the shower without complaint staying in his bunk while Inara used his shower as well and he thanked himself for never replacing the damaged doorway allowing him a rather pleasant view as she showered but he needn't have bothered as catching on to what he was doing she decided to dress in front of him allowing him full view of her body almost asking that he dare to comment. They moved together and she offered her arm as they moved down the hall to galley arms intertwined taking seats next to each other as she graced him with the widest style he thought he had ever seen.

"And why are you two so happy?" Wash asked.

"It's just a bit of a thrill to discover my husband still enjoys watching me bath after all this time." Inara answered pleasantly.

"You should try bathing together its how I got Zoe to marry me." Wash described getting smacked on his upper arm from Zoe for the comment.

Jayne and River walked together as well and took seats next to each other and Mal noticed how much River was smiling and as Simon and Kaylee joined them Mal decided to ask.

"And why are you so happy today little one?" Mal asked River.

"I worked today paid my way instead of being carried and got to shop and pick what I wanted to buy instead of no this is much better." River answered with a smile.

"Good for you." Zoe said with an honest smile.

"Your brother and parents didn't allow such freedoms before you married?" Asked the female counselor.

"No only husband gives me such things." River answered and Mal caught Simon jerk in his seat.

"I'm sorry River." Simon said before beginning a careful inspection of his plate as Kaylee took his hand and whispered soothing words to him.

"You still remember the little girl have both the past and the now in your head and they get mixed up." River answered. "I still love you boob." She finished.

"Thank you." Simon said softly.

The dinner went quickly and soon their guests made their exit and Simon turned to River and started speaking.

"I thought you liked the dresses." He said with a hurt voice.

"I do but not for working and I like working and doing things besides getting needles and feeling away I like being here and don't want to spend all my time drifting away." River answered.

"You sound so much better River more here." Inara said honestly.

"I become what I need to become." River answered.

"What does that mean River?" Simon asked.

"Does husband want desert now." River ended the conversion and turned to Jayne.

"He does." Jayne replied.

"Good, husband suggested it and Kaylee helped pick the best ones." River said as she pulled out a mixed of sliced strawberries and other fruit resting in sweet liquid and served Jayne before making herself a small bowl and returning to her seat.

"This is good little wife." Jayne stated scarfing down the sweet fruit.

"Thank you big husband." River said swelling with pride something that made it easy to forget she was crazy most of the time.

The meal ended and Kaylee laid Simon away looking like his entire world had crashed around him and Zoe and Wash took their leave returning to their bunk leaving Mal with Inara and Jayne with River sitting at the table.

"Anything I need to know about." Mal questioned gently.

"Considering going forth and multiply I calculate a 90 percent chance any prodigy would have husbands and wife's combined assets of strength and intellect bringing forth superior children." River stated.

"Huh." Jayne grunted.

"Your kids would have her smarts and your brawn but it's the kids part or rather the making of said kids that concerns me." Mal answered.

"I haven't done nothing Mal." Jayne defended.

"Nothing wrongful has occurred that would concern even Simon." River stated.

"Good so let me know what happens with the whole kids thing." Mal said confused.

"Yes sir." River stated.

Mal and Inara walked together to their bunk leaving Jayne and River to clear the table which they did quickly and without speaking until River laughed. "Told you they wouldn't know what to say let alone get mad I owe you ten credits less."

"When your right your right but don't worry about the credits I don't spend too much of what I get paid just ammo and new guns send most of it home to Ma but I still got me a rather large stockpile and all the gorram fun I'm having is money well spent." Jayne admitted.

"I like being your wife it's simple." River said.

"I guess I could do a lot worse than you for a wife even with you being crazy." Jayne replied.

They moved to their bunk and climbed down the stairs and changing into their sleeping clothes and climbed into the bed and River offered him the hair brush which he took with a smile.

"Guess you done trained me huh." Jayne laughed as he brushed her hair.

"No training required you have done this before." Commented River.

"Well I got lots of little sisters and I guess hair brushing came with the whole being a big brother thing." Jayne admitted.

"If we were to stay man and wife would I meet them." River asked.

"Of course and you might anyway next time we head that way." Jayne answered.

"You're life is filled with mother and brothers and sisters and handmade blankets and hats and duty and work and I'm empty with only brother Simon." River said sorrowful.

"What about here everybody on Serenity loves you." Jayne said laying down the hairbrush and tying back her hair.

"I like it here; I would serve you if you ask." River stated.

"What you mean serve me?" Jayne asked.

"Like the women you pay." River said almost at a whisper.

"Ai ya, Tsai boo shr. Mal would skin me alive and besides we aren't together like that." Jayne stated firmly.

"Stress relief is common without emotional attachment like you often do." River responded.

"Ya well you're better than that." Jayne said before laying down on his stomach.

River bounced on to his back and tried to tickle him before sighing at its failure and starting to work on his back again.

"Nicest things you have ever said to wife you said tonight." River spoke as her hands worked him to sleep.

The next thing he knew River was moaning on his back and rocking back and forth as someone quickly climbed up his ladder and closed his bunk door.

"What the ruddy hell was that?" Jayne demanded as River slid off his back to allow for him to get up.

"Fell asleep while on your back and didn't hear their approach until they were coming down the ladder so pretended to be engaged in physical act of pleasure and they seemed to be convinced and left quickly." River stated.

"Good girl." Jayne said as he prepared to climb up the ladder.

"Good wife." River corrected.

"You have any idea what we should do when we get up there." Jayne asked.

"Someone just walked in on you with your wife an anger response would be warranted as well as slightly embarrassed." River stated.

"So pissed off and nervous like all at once." Jayne said.

"Correct." River stated. "I will be embarrassed but not ashamed." She continued.

"Let's do this." Jayne said.

"Ready." River said after shaking her head and loosening her night dress exposing most of her right shoulder almost down to her breast and ripping the side up to her hip and removed her underwear.

Jayne took a deep breath and climbed the ladder drawing his gun and started hollering as soon as he stepped into the hall. "Who the gorram is yuchun to be walking in on me and my wife."

"Bao bay please its ok." River said following him down the hall as Jayne stomped into the galley where Mal was standing looking rather gruff with several of their regular guests as Simon and Kaylee were looking embarrassed.

"We are so sorry Mr. Cobb if we had realized we would have not have entered your cabin just as we did with the others we would have knocked louder like with Kaylee and Simon when we heard them moving around on the bed clearly showing why Mrs. Frye puts up with as much from her husband as she does they do seem very much in love when they are alone and of course the captain and Inara were also interrupted but not as directly as you and your lovely wife so please put down the gun." One of the guests spoke.

"I don't like people peeping on my Ke ai when we're busy trying to expand our family." Jayne said.

"What?" Simon said.

"We want to have babies isn't it wonderful." River beamed.

"What?" Sheppard Book said with a rather angry look.

"Babies that's wonderful River." Inara said sounding slightly shocked.

"Can we have babies?" Kaylee giggled pulling on Simon's arm.

"Sure babies for River and you and Inara and Zoe hell babies for everyone." Simon said falling into a chair.

"Oh I can't wait to have a baby." Kaylee said laughing giving Simon a huge hug before dashing over to River and at once started to discuss baby names and only Mal saw her lips move against his ear and the relaxed feeling come on his face.

"Again we are deeply sorry for the interruption and pay you a good night." Their guests echoed each other as they quickly took their leave of the ship leaving the entire crew standing in shock.

"What the gorram hell is going on my ship." Mal stormed.

Jayne scoped River up and spun her around before setting her back down. "You done played that perfect crazy gir … I mean crazy wife." Jayne said.

"You played your part to the envy of thespians everywhere." River responded laughing as he spun her.

"So you're not trying to have babies." Zoe said.

"No not yet it's still too soon in the marriage." River answered sounding serious before breaking into laughter.

"Ah I was hoping they had went and decided to stay married and all." Kaylee said.

"So what were you doing when they walked in and why are you in a state of undress River." Book asked.

"Disguise wife fell asleep on husbands back after rubbing it and didn't hear their approach but darkness hid details so pretended to be making love and they didn't notice body position prevented the actual act." River giggled.

"I was on my stomach Mal I swear." Jayne added.

"You make her rub your back." Simon said looking at Jayne anger.

"I offered after he brushed my hair and said nice things." River defended Jayne quickly.

"What nice things?" Kaylee asked smiling.

"He said I was a good wife and that he loved me and I was better than the women he pays." River replied.

"Gôushî bùrú." Simon growled.

"Húndàn." Mal snapped and Jayne felt the room turn against him.

Jayne backed toward the exit to find Zoe standing there and changed direction till his back was against the wall pushing River away from him he looked from one to another of his crewmates and tried to find the words to explain.

River burst into tears and threw herself in front of him. "Why are you angry please just tell the wife, he has done nothing wrong."

"River what has Jayne done?" Book asked gently.

"He brushed my hair and brought me clothes and been nice." River said.

"When did he tell you he loved you?" Mal asked.

"Tonight he told me you all love me why is that bad." River cried standing between everyone and Jayne.

"What did he say exactly River?" Inara asked.

"What about here everybody on Serenity loves you." River mimicked his voice.

"And the other statement about you being better?" Inara pressed.

"I offered stress relief like Inara does to men without emotional ties and he refused saying I was better than the women he pays." River explained.

"So you two didn't make love or have sex or anything tonight." Inara continued.

"No." River said.

Mal groaned inwardly and holstered his gun and took stock Simon was about to pass out from the stress and Jayne was still trying to push River out of the way in case shooting started.

"Enough we have a day's worth of work left and then we can get out of the hellhole and get back to a normal life, Jayne your doing a great job don't change anything same with you River everyone else relax and let's stop jumping to conclusions which seem to be wrong every time we do." Mal demanded.

"Can I move now?" Jayne asked from the wall.

"Yes I over reacted and I'm sorry Jayne." Simon said quickly.

"Alright I might to if a fellow like me was hanging around my sister." Jayne said.

"Go to bed everyone now." Mal ordered.

Everyone made their way to their bunks and Mal watched River and Jayne climb down his stairs and close the hatch. He shook his head making a note to be nice to the merc for a few extra days when this was over.

Jayne climbed into his bed and laid there trying to find the words he wanted to say.

"I said wrong things I am sorry." River offered as she crawled next to him.

"Nah you didn't they just tend to think the worst is all." Jayne answered. "Mighty brave you defending me and all." He finished.

"Wife's duty and maybe friend too." River said.

"Yep we're friends now no matter what." Jayne said.

River snuggled next to him and laughed gently. "So I guess no airlock tonight you cannot end our marriage so easy."

"Guess I'll just suffer through the good meals and company until the end." Jayne said letting sleep take him not minding the comfort of River next to him or noticing her state of near undress.

The repairs went quickly as everyone was feeling rushed to put this planet behind them and soon the ship was taking off and leaving the planet shrinking below the ship. Kaylee was of course disappointed that Simon wouldn't be sharing her bunk anymore and pouted and per his usual skillful way with women Simon placed a foot firmly into his mouth sending Kaylee into a tirade against men in general that would last for days.

Inara paid double rent for the month and of course submitted a bill for her serves as a wife that was twice that amount. Jayne and River faired the best returning to their previous existence almost as if nothing had occurred until 27 days later.

Sheppard Book led a smiling River into the galley followed by a rather confused looking Simon and took a seat across from Jayne looking rather serious.

"Good evening Jayne." Book smiled slightly which caught Mal's attention quickly.

"Evening Sheppard." Jayne responded.

"As today end will mark the end of your marriage to River she has asked me to mediate the divorce." Book said again looking rather serious.

"Thought it just ended no fuss." Jayne grunted.

"Girl has referred to historical and contemporary documentation and determined she is entitled to martial assets." River stated.

"What?" Jayne barked was preparing to start yelling when he caught Simon's eyes and saw the look in the brother's eyes one that begged for understanding.

"What you want?" Jayne asked.

"4 blankets, 2 hats 1 scarf and 3 pairs of socks all made with mother love and this." River said unashamed holding out the capture of his mother she had seemed to like so much.

"Now River that is a personal item." Book started.

"Why do you want that River?" Simon asked confused.

"I like her pretty and strong but never distant she would have hugged and kissed the girl and made many love filled items and spoiled the many children that would never have known times without love." River answered.

Zoe's eyebrow went skyward at the reference to "many children" causing Mal and the gathered crew to start the battle against the laughter that forcing itself on them.

Jayne sighed but guessed he could part with one picture of his Ma. "Well I reckon she would want you to have it seeing how fond of you she would have been just a second." Jayne said getting up and hurrying to his bunk and gathering the requested items and returning to the galley and placing the items on the table.

"All right crazy girl here is your cut anything else." He said amused.

River promptly slipped a blanket under her dress and whispered in Book's ear.

Book laughed and quickly silenced it and turned to Jayne. "She now wishes to discuss funds for care of the children as she is in the family way."

"Reckon that's fair but I'll be insisting on the Doc to confirm it's mine." Jayne retorted ducking the removed blanket swiftly as River tossed it at him to the combined laughter of everyone including River.

Kaylee retrieved the blanket and handed it back to River who was whispering again to Sheppard Book.

He nodded his head and again turned to Jayne. "River wants to know what assets you wish to claim."

Jayne thought carefully and couldn't figure anything crazy had he might want then came up with something. "Not sure this counts but that thing in my shoulder is popping again and whatever you did took care of it for a while if you wouldn't mind." He said.

River smiled and moved around the table behind the seated hired gun and started working on his shoulder.

"I will miss the alone time." She said wistfully.

"Better wife than a fellow like me ever had." Jayne offered.

River finished his shoulder and once again his shoulder moved without the annoying popping feeling and he watched her gather up her settlement and follow Kaylee and Sheppard Book out towards the passenger cabins, Simon moved behind them then turned back and spoke up. "Come see me tomorrow about that shoulder."

Jayne grunted in response.

"Well that went far better than I was thinking it would now maybe this crew can get back to normal." Mal said.

"Maybe get some shooting done." Jayne added.

"Men." Inara and Zoe both said together.

The End.


	2. Response

Response to reviews.

First I am grateful for the reviews and emailed comments thank you for taking the time.

Now to answer questions and comments.

Is there more?  
This was intended to be a three part story but as the second part escaped my clutches and went directly Rayne I am hesitant to continue.

True the marriage counselors were a bit much but I didn't want to have to create characters that I would have to name and I needed extra characters for a few scenes I couldn't bare to part with.

Email questions.

Will these be continued?

Again there is a second part completed that takes place 6 months after Miranda but due to unavoidable Rayne content I am debating wither I will upload it.

What was the challenge?

To write a story between the series and movie that would not change the movie and include the following points.

River and Jayne pairing did not need to include sex. (I insisted)  
Jayne had to be written in a postive light.  
Book could not use the special hell speech.  
Simon had to be called a brute somewhere in the story.  
Kaylee had to get in a fight.  
Zoe had to use the line "No shoes no service." at some point.  
Mal and Inara had to get married. 


	3. Time of rest

Six months, not a long time in the great spans but all the time in world since Miranda and the meltdown of reality, six months it just wasn't enough time Jayne thought.

He backed carefully away from the approaching horde of Reavers that milled through the ship docks of this tiny moon tearing and ripping anyone they found to blood pieces, Becca was barking fire toward them dropping more and more but still they came not caring for the ones that had found peace flying from his hands or maybe not even noticing. Crazy was a few feet to his left with Tara adding her wall of lead to his own and Zoe was to his back laying down some heavy lead with Vera. Deadwood, of course I was going to buy it like this in a hell hole like this, place doesn't even have a decent whorehouse or bar he thought.

Six months of flying to avoid everything from the cortex reporters to the Reavers that had taken the loss over Mr. Universe's moon personal and all and been raiding every planet or moon they could reach with a fevered pitch and even the Alliance couldn't hide the attacks sending in massive amounts of troops to counter the attacks which led to public outcry over the loss of loyal sons and daughters to a menace created by the very government that was sworn to protect them.

"We have to get out of here." Mal's voice came over the com as Serenity's engines started to vent a clear sign that they were ready to go.

Jayne sighed and knew that no power in the world would get River on the ship until Simon and Kaylee got back. The stream of refugees moving past him had almost come to a stop and he threw the dice in his head and didn't bother to check how they landed.

"Do what you gotta do Mal, me and crazy aren't ready to leave the party yet." He said into his personal com.

"Gorram it liumang. I love Kaylee to but she wouldn't want everyone to get killed waiting for her." Mal yelled over the com but Jayne could hear him echoing through the ship over the sharp retort of Becca.

"You got a cargo load of hurting folk, greater good and all that but I ain't leaving nobody here so get." Jayne barked himself as he switched out an ammo pack for Becca.

"Swiftly the lost seek home." River said from her position not pausing her shooting for even a breath but being broadcast over Jayne's com.

"Duibuqi?" Mal said over the com.

"Crazy says her brother and Kaylee are going as fast as they can to get here." Jayne translated.

"HOLD then but you let one of those things on my ship and …" Mal ordered not bothering to finish the threat that if it turned true would be pointless.

Jayne returned to the line with River and from the corner of his eye he saw the dust kick trail of the mule heading toward them and felt a sense of calm come over him. Maybe we will make it their ships are out in the hitting the Alliance so we should be able to scoot without notice he thought.

He saw River toss Tara into the cargo hold empty and draw the Reaver made blade she had kept after Miranda and one of his own personal swords he had given her as thanks for helping out in a scrap a few months back and start forward toward the Reavers and he didn't need to be a mind reader to know what she about to do and why.

"Don't even rutting think it crazy you hold with us." Jayne growled.

"I want to dance." River sighed longingly.

She turned back from him and started moving forward again toward the approaching death. Not again he thought and Jayne took three large strides and brought Becca's stock down on the crook of her neck dropping her like a puppet with its strings cut. He caught her before she hit the ground and slung her over his shoulder reminding him of some memory that wouldn't form in his mind but filled him with pleasant warmth but his thoughts were interrupted by the mule sliding into view and making for the gangplank at full speed. He turned back toward the Reavers and knew all was lost and River had been right without something to distract them they would be on the ship before it could take off or even get the doors closed. He tossed River into the mule as it went by and turned back toward the Reavers and started shooting again slowly moving again carefully toward the cargo door but waiting for them to start to close before he started running. With the loss of River's shooting and now Zoe's as the doors now blocked her and with his running preventing him from firing back the Reavers swarmed him and he felt their hands grabbing at him and the sharp burning that seemed to ripping every part of his body as he pushed through them blocking out the pain and dove through the closing doors as Mal lifted the ship from the ground.

He rose to his feet and took stock. Simon and Kaylee looked none the worse for the wear and he was helping River out of the Mule as she held her head with one slightly bloody hand before spotting him.

"You had no right it was my dance." River cried at the sight of him.

Simon turned and looked shocked speechless and Kaylee gasped covering her face and even the unshakeable Zoe seemed to be turned into a frightened statue.

"What the gorram hell all ya looking at." Jayne said or rather tried to say but no sound came out. He realized something was wrong when they appeared to be going skyward but then he realized he was falling. So this is it not a bad way to go he thought before the black took him.

Kaylee screamed and started forward but Zoe came to and reached out and stopped her letting Simon get to the fallen man first. Simon quickly took stock of the blood covered wreck that had been a man only scant minutes before.

"He's alive you there get your go se together and move him to the infirmary now." Simon ordered pointing to several of the male survivors standing in the cargo bay.

They sprang forward lifting the large ruin of a man and carried him in the direction that Simon directed them to.

River ran from the cargo bay up the forward stairs that would lead her to the fore passage past Mal who was rushing down.

"Hwoon dahn we're out of atmo and I got a powerful urge to kick the ass of our resident merc, I think we need to cover that chain of command he keeps mentioning every time I'm off this ship." Mal yelled down.

"Might have to wait for that Sir." Zoe said calmly.

"And why is that." Mal spoke as he got his feet onto the cargo bay floor.

"Because if he ain't dead he's right next to it. Doc just took him in the infirmary looking worse than a Reaver I think you might not get a chance to yell at him." Zoe said fighting the same tears that poured from Kaylee's eyes.

"Ai ya!" Mal said.

He had set course for Three Hills and the autopilot would handle most of the flying since River was nowhere to be found and while the crew had almost escaped unscathed with the sizeable exception of Jayne being still operated on by the Doc a large number of the survivors were tore up plenty and everyone was helping patch them up. He turned and saw Inara wrapping a rather nasty looking bite wound that destroyed the perfection of the arm of the child it was attached to. Another reason to hate the purple bellies even if they were there fighting the Reavers to, if they hadn't made the gorram things then nobody would have had to fight them. He made his way through offering assistance to Kaylee who was cleaning bite after bite wrapping each with her hands moving slowly but surely.

"Why didn't you take off?" She asked trying to swallow the sob that rose in her throat.

"Damn fools wouldn't get inside and it was hard enough thinking about leaving you I couldn't leave them too." Mal croaked managing to keep tears at bay.

"I can't stop thinking it's my fault if I hadn't wanted to go off with Simon alone." Kaylee cried letting the sobs burst free.

"Ain't anybody's fault if we had known we would have never landed on this rock. Hell of a way to end a honeymoon." Mal growled.

"Lot of people who are living wouldn't be if we hadn't been here to save them." Zoe said from behind them as she wrapped a stump where a leg should have been.

Mal finished wrapping the freshly cleaned wound on the shoulder of a grateful looking young man and stood up moving up the catwalk next to the infirmary up to aft passage way and made his way to the dining area and took a seat at the table as the guilt over bringing his crew here combined with the decision to leave Simon and Kaylee behind slammed into him like crushing waves.

He didn't feel the hours pass or notice various members of his crew carrying food down to the cargo bay to feed their masses waiting there and he didn't notice Zoe sitting across from him or Inara next to him it wasn't until Simon joined them that he fought his way out of the guilt dug hole.

"What?" He asked Simon.

"I don't know how but that hundan is holding onto life, I patched up the holes and other assorted injuries and he's stable at the moment but he's not out of the woods yet but I'm starting to become convinced I'm the best surgeon in the verse and if he lives it will prove it." Simon explained.

"Whatever you need just ask." Mal declared.

"What happened out there, I don't mean the Reavers but how did River get hurt and where is she?" Simon asked.

"We were holding the line waiting for you and Mal went to warm up Serenity and it was well past time that we should have left but River and Jayne wouldn't fall back to the ship and then River threw away her gun and it looked like she was going to walk right into the Reavers to distract them to buy you more time to get back and Jayne knocked her out to stop her and held the line himself until you got here and kept holding it until we could get the doors closing." Zoe explained.

"My sister was about to sacrifice herself and Jayne saved her by knocking her out and taking her intended place distracting those things long enough for me to get safe." Simon said looking distraught.

"Brought us all time and saved every single person in that cargo bay pretending to sleep right now." Inara said softly.

"Every time I get clear to start hating that man he pulls ahead in the saving vs. selling us out." Simon groaned.

"What?" Kaylee asked.

"He gets a point every time he saves me or River and I get one every time I save him from whatever injury he might have or he sells us out, I figure if I can keep his number from being more than double mine then I'm allowed to keep hating him." Simon half laughed.

"Selling you out when?" Kaylee asked.

"Just twice, first time was on Ariel but he also saved us after selling us out and when River got loose and showed us Miranda he was going to give her up but then I think he was thinking of everyone not just money." Simon said shaking his head as he realized he was defending the merc.

"Just once." Came a shaky voice from the direction of the crew bunks.

They all turned and saw River still wearing the same clothes covered in blood standing in the doorway.

"What's that Mei mei?" Inara asked gently.

"Wasn't betraying was protecting." River answered.

"You're going to have to explain what you mean River." Simon pressed.

"Shuttle ride but not to the Alliance but to the maker." River said and Mal and Kaylee both noticed the blanket she had wrapped around herself and put together what she meant.

"His Ma?" Kaylee stuttered to River's nodding head.

"What the hell was he thinking?" Mal roared not expecting an answer.

"Gorram Feds haven't stepped foot on Salisbury in 20 years and if my Ma can't finish up what raising that fong luh girl needs then nobody can. Mal will shoot me but then even if the gorram feds catch them the girl won't be on the ship and they won't be able to tell anyone where she is. Not a bad end least I'll see my Ma one more time." River said mimicking his voice enough for it to send chills down their spines.

"He was taking you to his mother?" Simon said confused trying to piece together what he was hearing.

"Wanted to protect his family here from everything even me and thought his mother could keep me in line make me whole without drugs and she's tuff enough to stand up to me if I got to crazy." River said.

"So he was trying to protect you and us, so why did you knock him out?" Zoe asked.

"Needed to show you the home of the voices." River answered.

"So Jayne's been letting us think the worst all this time why?" Mal said staring at River.

"I'm not a nice man." River giggled after finishing the statement in Jayne's gruff tones.

"There something I might be needing to know about concerning you and a certain not nice man?" Mal asked controlling his voice.

"It's a secret." River said quietly and sighed as she heard the same thought echoed in each head.

"Not that, fine we're friends now, you people all have mud minds." River said staring each down.

"Well then little albatross why don't you check and see how long it will take us to get to Salisbury from Three Hills because I'm thinking since I have been denied one of them fine mother Cobb blankets long enough and if Jayne won't part with one then maybe his Ma will but then get washed up and toss those clothes into the nearest trash bin. I think he earned a chance to visit his family today." Mal said with half a smile.

River turned and darted toward the bridge and they heard as she flew up the steps only touching one in her rush to plot their next course.

"We going to visit Jayne's Ma Capt?" Kaylee asked.

"Yep I think it's time she got to hear a mouthful of what her son's been doing out here in the black." Mal said.

"How long till we get to Three Hills Captain?" Zoe asked.

"Last time I checked about 14 hours but that was a few hours ago." Mal admitted.

"Eight hours at standard burn to Salisbury from Three Hills 11 hours till atmo there." River's voice came over the com system.

"Doc I'm hoping your as good as you say cause I got no chance of getting a blanket if I show up there with a corpse instead of a son on this ship." Mal said.

"Was just thinking that myself, really so if you all will excuse me I have a patient to see to." Simon said as he moved back down the rear hall taking a left to the stairs that would take him down to the infirmary.

The trip to Three Hills went by in a flurry of nothingness that had every one on the ship running around trying to make sure that the 42 refuges that had taken over the bottom levels of Serenity had what they needed to make it through the short trip and keep them out of anything they might break.

A now cleaned up River sat in the cockpit staring at the approaching moon watching the glittering stars trying to lose her pain in them when Inara found her and approached moving next to her and speaking softly.

"We could use an extra hand getting everyone ready to leave." Inara asked.

"Can't to, many voices so much pain breaks down the walls and crawls through me." River said looking terrified at the very thought.

"I'm sorry I didn't, it never occurred to me how much, how hard it must be on you when we go into towns, I'm sorry." Inara said as she backed away looking stricken fighting tears that were threatening to break free.

"It's not your fault it's mine." River tried but Inara had already fled the bridge.

River turned back to face the moon and let the tears run down her face as she plotted the landing course into a similar settlement on Three Hills like the one the survivors had lived in on Deadwood. "Hitting atmo in 5 minutes should be about 30 minutes until we touch down." River spoke into the ship wide com unable to stop the shaking in her voice.

Mal couldn't help but rejoice over getting his ship back from the pack of dirt lovers that had infected her.

"How long are we going to be on Three Hills Sir?" Zoe asked.

"Just long enough to drop off our guests and take off then straight off to Jayne's Mama." Mal said.

"Simon says Jayne's getting stronger but he may not wake up by the time we get to Salisbury but it's looking more and more likely that Jayne is going to make it." Zoe said.

"Well I'm sure his mother will be happy he's alive more than anything else, should be a pretty good time, give everyone a chance to catch our breath." Mal said.

"Any idea how we might find Jayne's mother if he ain't awake to tell us, it's a pretty big moon?" Zoe asked with a smirk.

"Easy have River read his mind." Mal countered.

"I didn't think of that." Zoe admitted.

"That's why I'm the captain and your first mate." Mal said preparing to head to the bridge to run this part of the plan past River.

"I thought it was because you got shot the most." Zoe nailed him with as he started up the stairs.

The dropping off of the grateful town folk went well and quick and carefully ignoring the offers of a hero's gathering the crew of Serenity quickly made their way back to the black heading toward their new path. Mal was shutting down the ship for the night when a tense muttering arrived at his ears coming from the galley. He found River sitting in a chair with Jayne's borrowed firepower in front of her completely disassembled and being slowed cleaned to what sounded like a Mal insulting rant in Jayne's tones around one of Jayne's lit cigars.

"What you doing albatross?" Mal asked.

"Cleaning his girls he will be angry if they weren't taken care of." River answered in her own voice.

"And you smoke now?" Mal asked.

"Maybe it's nice calming." River answered.

"And what did I do to deserve the insults didn't even know you knew some of them words." Mal laughed.

"Part of the ritual, undress the ladies and slowly caress them till they shine then put all the parts where they go while insulting Mal." River explained.

"Oh then that's ok." Mal said unable to come up with a better response.

"5 more hours until we make landfall and find Ma." River said.

"Don't have to worry about you heading off to hit the bars and the whorehouses now do I?" Mal asked.

"Can't scratch an itch if one has never known it." River answered in her Jayne voice.

"OK." Mal said again at a loss for words.

"I'm sorry I upset Inara earlier I didn't mean to." River said softly.

"You didn't mean to but it seems like we should be asking you for forgiveness seeing as we keep dragging you into a bunch of towns to sit and watch us drink never giving any thought to how that might sit with a reader all those people in such a small area. Why didn't you tell me gorram it?" Mal offered letting the frustration come out.

"Want to feel like part of the family." River answered.

"You are and that does mean doing things you don't like but we wouldn't have pushed so hard if we knew it hurt you." Mal said honestly.

"I know I just like it when everyone forgets and thinks I'm normal." River stated before returning to the guns.

Mal felt his heart break for the woman child in front of him and he was forced to fight the urge to grab her in a fatherly embrace and chase away her pain and promise that she would never hurt again but instead he turned and made his way to the bunk he now shared with Inara hoping for the first time that she had been listening in on his thoughts.

River finished the guns and felt the storm start to stir below her as Jayne awoke in the infirmary and found himself strapped down as he tried to sit up.

"Huh …" He tried.

Simon moved into his line of sight and the relief was clear on his face.

"Can you hear me?" Simon asked slowly.

"Ya." Jayne answered trying to fight the panic building in him.

"Relax we had to restrain you to stop you from tearing the weaves you need to stay still and conserve your strength." Simon said in his best calming doctor voice.

"What rutting happened?" Jayne asked.

"The Reavers tore you up pretty bad before you got through the doors, your chest and back were badly injured and there was considerable internal damage as well but lucky for you the best doctor in the sector has been working around the clock to keep you alive." Simon stated.

"Where did Mal find a doctor to hire?" Jayne asked.

"What I was talking about me ahh I see your feeling much better if you have energy for insults." Simon sputtered then laughed.

"Am I going to make it?" Jayne asked.

"I think so but I warn you Jayne if you continue this trend of saving my sister and myself and now my wife then I might end up liking you and you might get stuck with a few more friends." Simon answered.

"Gorram I got enough troubles as it is." Jayne coughed slightly then settling down.

"Oh and by the way we are on route to Salisbury to see your mother and tell on you, everything, so rest up." Simon said before moving out the doorway and walking calmly up the stairs next to the infirmary until he knew he was out of sight and then breaking into a dash heading for the bridge.

Word of Jayne's improved state spread like wildfire throughout the ship and soon the entire crew was gathered staring into the infirmary in shock.

River was sitting on a stool next to Jayne holding a cigar for him to smoke and telling him dirty jokes.

"And then the companion says I don't take chickens." River finished sending Jayne into a fit of laughter followed by a bout of coughing as he waved the cigar back to his mouth and took a long pull.

"That was good one; tell that one to my brother Mattie." Jayne wheezed.

"No smoking in the infirmary Dong ma." Simon said storming into the infirmary and trying to snatch the stogie from River who danced out of reach.

"Nee how?" Inara asked Jayne.

"Rode hard and put away wet but I think I'll live." Jayne replied.

"River STOP that!" Simon screeched as River took to taking a few small puffs on the cigar.

"Well if no one's told you yet we are just a handful of hours out from you getting to see your Ma." Kaylee said smiling.

"Sounds good to me a man'll starve to death on this boat before someone offers him a plate of dinner I guess." Jayne grumbled.

"You need to wait a few hours before you try to eat anything solid but some soup should be ok." Simon supposed.

"I'll make it." Kaylee offered and dashed off in her usual cheerful way.

"I think I'll stop her from making too much she tends to get excitable see you later Jayne and get some rest." Inara laughed and followed behind.

"Well I'm glad we got you back need someone on this boat who doesn't get shot every other job." Zoe said with one of her rare grins.

"Mal did you get shot again?" Jayne asked.

"No I did not get shot I happen to go days sometimes even weeks without getting shot on occasion." Mal growled.

"I thought it was gorram occasion when you didn't get shot." Jayne joked.

"Well seeing as you seem fine I'm starting to think the doc here mistook plain lazy for a serious injury." Mal laughed.

"Well I reckon I did want a few days off." Jayne said.

"Location." River said suddenly.

"What?" The three men all said at once.

"Jayne's Ma the location we can land." River prodded.

"Little port called Heartbreak is the closest city, The farm is about 100 miles outside the city, the mine is closer only about 50 miles and there is a small town about 20 miles away called Cobb's Vale." Jayne answered.

"Cobb's Vale!" Simon said stuttered.

"My great-great grandpa started the town and half the people there are related or married to someone related my Pa took over his Pa's farm when he passed away." Jayne explained.

"I lost Meg." River piped in quietly.

"What little bit?" Mal asked.

"I lost Meg during the fight." River repeated.

"That's ok you can replace her with another girl." Jayne said calmly.

"I will locate and obtain a suitable replacement for Meg." River stated.

Jayne started to drift off to sleep as Mal began his lecture on following orders to avoid being hacked to tiny pieces by Reavers and getting blood all over his cargo bay but River beat him by a good five minutes propped on the stool with the cigar burning out in her fingers.

"Did my crew just fall asleep on me when I was giving a rousing dress down to them for disobeying orders?" Mal said to the ceiling.

"I was listening to every word." Simon offered as he carefully took the cigar from River and dashed it out in the sink.

"I think River is picking up a few habits from our man Jayne here." Mal said with a half smile.

"I want to be angry with her but any sign of personality growth is a godsend even if I don't like the traits she is developing." Simon admitted.

"So it might be a good thing?" Mal asked.

"We pick up character traits from those around us as we mature which she is doing rather quickly since the weight of what she knew was released after Miranda in this case Jayne seems to be contributing to her development most likely owing to the fact he has like her, blood on his hands and a let's say negative past but still seems to remain on the right side of things when the cards get turned over, I do hope she outgrows the smoking quickly though mostly it means she is building herself from the ground up and while I will deny this if you repeat it she could find worst role models out here." Simon alleged.

"I think you been out here to long Doc you just diagnosed a patient using tall card terms and said something kindly about Jayne." Mal laughed.

Simon blushed slightly and smiled. "I guess it's starting to rub off."

"I just think there might be hope for you yet Doc." Mal laughed as he took his leave leaving the doctor with his slumbering sister and merc.

The remaining hours of the trip flew by until Mal decided his pilot had enough of a nap and roused her from her restful sleep and advised her that maybe having someone steer the ship was a better idea than allowing the autopilot to drive them full speed into the atmo.

Simon had stowed a wheelchair somewhere on board and was preparing it to transport Jayne to his mother's home when River's voice came through the ship wide com system with a request.

"Jayne may I enter you mind to locate Ma?"

Jayne shrugged his shoulder and nodded to Simon who moved to the com panel and answered for him.

"He says it's ok this one time." Simon added knowing Jayne would have if he knew a healthy River a little longer than 6 months.

"I am not a sneaky brat." River responded over the com proving his point.

Salisbury was one of the few all purpose moons that had been terraformed with land aplenty for farms and cattle and iron and much smaller radion mines that provide enough trade to make the plant worth visiting for a fair number of traders but not enough to attract the attention of Alliance back business which kept the moon off the beaten path and prevented anything more than the most casual attention from government types.

River using Jayne's knowledge was able to quickly locate the nearest port then the mine and called out when Cobb's Vale came into view and she slowed her speed to follow the horseback directions that Jayne was able to offer her. She saw the fields first and then the small herd of cattle moments before seeing the house that stood exactly as Jayne remembered it when she entered his mind and started a landing cycle not to close but within quick walking distance from the house. Simon with the help of Mal moved the bigger man into the chair and moved him out into the cargo bay as River set Serenity down gentle as a bird landing and within moments everyone had gathered in the bay and Mal hit the button to open the doors and turned back to his crew.

"Let me go down and talk with them some to get them up to speed then we can all go down and enjoy some Cobb home cooking as I hear it's a mite better than anything we've had on this ship in a long time. Looks like it's about noon here." Mal announced and turned back to the doors as they completed opening and show the picturesque homestead. A gathering of people were moving towards the ship and even at a distance it was clear the men folk were related to Jayne.

Mal made his way down the ramp and split the distance to the approaching group and greeted them.

"Gaxing Jiandao ni, would this be the Cobb stead?" Mal asked knowing the answer.

Mal saw a strong looking woman fighting tears as she approached him.

"Xiexie ni, for bringing him home but curse you for letting it happen to my boy." The proud woman stated firmly.

"Well I think I deserve a bit of cursing but I think you got the wrong idea about our visit, Jayne ain't dead." Mal said quickly and rather badly.

"He ain't." The woman started.

Mal turned down back to the ship and called loudly back. "Come on out before they lynch me for hiding their boy." Turning back to the woman he continued. "He got hurt and we figured since we had nothing better to do then why not bring him to see his folks."

"I figured someone bringing his body home to rest would be the next time we saw him oh no." The woman cried out as Simon pushed Jayne down the ramp.

"Ain't gonna lie and say it weren't bad but the doc says he's going to be ok so we were hoping to rest our heals here for a while if we could." Mal said.

The crew gained the ground and moved next to Mal except for Simon who pushed Jayne right up next to the woman. "Hi Ma." Jayne said with a grin.

"Lao-tyen boo haven't you been eating you look like a whisper on the ground and this is what it takes for you to come see your tired old mother."

"Ma, it's been real busy and all." Jayne started.

"I don't want to hear it now you take yourself up to the house and wash up for food and don't even try getting away with just using wipes, water is required to clean something so use it." Jayne's Ma demanded with fire in her eyes.

"Better get a move on it Doc or it's a switch for both of us." Jayne warned Simon who stopped smiling and started pushing the chair toward the house looking back concerned.

"Now let's see what we have here, you would be Malcom Reynolds the no good scoundrel who has my boy getting involved with Reavers and government folk all the time. You would be Zoe I am so sorry for your losing you're mister, Jayne spoke quiet highly of him and you. You have to be Inara are you still trying to tame this wild man and you must be Kaylee I was so pleased to hear that Simon isn't it finally got around to making you an honest woman I promise you if one more letter had come in and he hadn't I would have delivered my next letter in person and a stick to that boys head and you must be River have you ever eaten in your life come here child." The woman said pointing out each of the crew and hugging River tightly.

"Now you get onto the house and get washed up and don't worry none Jayne done wrote me about how crowds are a problem so I'll have Mattie and Lee chase off everyone but those that live here and if you didn't know I'm Vera or Ma to all of you and this here is my second husband Terral god rest Jayne's daddy some ten years ago now get on up to the house and feel free to take your boots off and stay awhile you brought my boy home that makes you family."

River stood almost shocked still within the embrace of the fetching and strong arms of Vera Cobb the strongest woman Jayne had ever known.

She smiled and kissed Ma on the cheek. "You are exactly like he said and just what I thought." She said before running toward the house.

The days passed gently as Jayne gained his strength and the crew discovered how worn their bodies and minds were. Zoe being the ever restless sprit started helping Jayne's sisters with their daily chores on the third day to help fill the times that were just too quite. Mal and Inara took to taking long walks through the country side. Kaylee was enjoying playing Simon's nurse as he was kept busy offering his service to the locals including treating Mattie for what amounted to a simple lung infection on a core world but was a disabling lifetime condition out here. Upon hearing that the eldest son was cured the entire Cobb family descended on the doctor and offered vast amounts of livestock and goods ranging from crops to ore from the mines and after discovering that refusing a grateful Cobb amounted pretty much to calling their mother a dirty name something no right headed person would ever do Simon stopped refusing their offers.

"If you don't want those things don't worry we'll just put them in the rough times cellar and hold on to them till then." Vera offered as Simon was lamenting the guilt from accepting the items.

Simon accepted the offer not wanting to take from these people for doing what he was supposed to be doing.

River could be found quite often on the porch with a cigar in her hand and dressed like a female version of Jayne with a LeMat pistol on her hip collecting anyone who wanted to tell "back when Jayne was" stories around her.

"And after a few months when the water tanks weren't going dry like they should of and the garden was doing a bit too well and not a single head of cattle had choked on it's own swollen tongue Vera started getting concerned about some strange behavior from Jayne. So she had Mattie follow Jayne and low and behold Jayne wasn't going to school anymore but had himself a regular job at the iron mine. He would take his earnings every day and buy extra water and feed for the herd and fed and water them at night and then water the garden and then put whatever water was left in the tanks and nobody the wiser, he was even sneaking food into the larder it broke his mother's heart but made her so proud hell made us all proud. He did it for two years spending his days in a mine shaft not seeing the sun, that's the longest drought we ever had but the family made it through and his part was a big chunk of it. When he left to find out what was out there I thought if Vera didn't cry herself to death one of them girls would, he was a second father to them and it tore them up something hard." An old Cobb gentleman was describing to River and was being overheard by Kaylee and Simon.

"So he quit school and started working in a mine, how old was he." Simon asked almost at a whisper.

"Now before I tell you, ya got to realize why he wasn't the hulk of a man he is now he was a big boy bigger than a lot of the men folk that worked the mine but I reckon he was 13 maybe 14 at the time."

Kaylee started to cry and River felt the wetness on her face as well as she smiled. "And he tried to go back didn't he?"

"To school yep he did but he wasn't the best at school to start with and after losing two years he couldn't keep up no matter how hard he tried I can still remembering him going over those books well into the night and he didn't want to sit and be carried seemed maybe he just outgrew it he wanted to earn his own way just a shame his call took him away but he still manages to send a lot of credits home that have gotten us past hard times and kept Mattie in medicine all this time and build a rather large fund if things get bad again." The old timer answered.

"If I ever make a real insult at his education again please hit me with anything." Simon struggled through the water that he would never allow to leave his eyes gaining a real understanding or perhaps a kinship for a man who threw personal well being out the window for family.

River thanked the old man and moved across the porch and looked out where Jayne was standing up next to a horse corral showing Inara and Mal the family line of horses that his Pa had started and was considered one of the best on the planet. She could tell that while Mal knew nothing about horses he could tell a good mount from riding them enough and Inara was admiring the beauty of the animals far more than their function. She could feel Zoe in the distance with two of Jayne's sisters tracking down a runaway calf and for a few moments let herself imagine what life would have been like if she had let Jayne bring her here instead of going to Miranda. She felt and heard Simon and Kaylee move behind her.

"Thinkin what could have been?" Kaylee poked.

"Wash wouldn't have died and some much would have been better." River sighed sadly.

"You don't know that." Simon said firmly.

"I considered it when I saw the place in his mind it was like a dream but sometimes having the choice makes what has to be done that much clearer but I wish I had just told him instead of hitting him." River admitted.

"Wanting to take a chance to escape isn't a bad thing mei mei hearing you talk like that gives me real hope." Simon whispered.

"I'm not ever going to get better or normal I will always be different I've come to terms with it and I hope you can too Simon I think I found a role I won't have to play, one I can be, one that fits me something that is real not pretend something I'll define not it defining me." River said turning to face her brother.

"I know, the captain and I were talking about it on the ship but all I ask is that you don't forget the things you love and enjoy just because they might not fit in that role and I would prefer a non smoking sister." Simon sighed.

"Well the smoking is here for a while at least makes me look tougher, I'm kidding I like it and I'll still dance and fly and maybe even do some research in radion expansion to promote faster engines but I think I like being a gun toting tough girl." River laughed.

"Good for you River now all we have to do is get you a fella." Kaylee giggled.

"No that wouldn't work out. I'm not acceptable in any role as a wife and never will be. Now if you will excuse me Lee has offered to take me into town to the city on their powered sled to shop for a replacement for Meg and I have the perfect plan. Because we all know what Jayne loves to do more than guns and women and food." River offered.

"Complain." Kaylee guessed at once.

"Exactly." River smiled and walked off the porch toward Jayne's younger brother Lee who was the image of Jayne in a younger cast.

It was the dinner meal in the Cobb house hold when a smiling River returned with a confused looking Lee carrying a sizeable box of rusted metal which River took from him and placed it next to her seat as she apologized for being let for dinner.

"And what kept you and that fine strapping young lad away from this here fine meal albatross?" Mal asked his eye twinkling.

"Didn't want to be late but men outside of store took fault with my choices in the store and tried to correct them and it became violent." River said looking at her plate.

"She beat them half way out of town when they tried to take that box from her." Lee laughed. "It was the Gregger boys causing trouble but I think she scared them something fierce."

"Did those boys hurt you sweet heart." Vera Cobb asked gently.

"Not really I broke a nail and fell down and cut my leg picking up the parts they spilled." River answered.

"What?" Jayne started.

"It's not bad but I'm glad Jayne makes me wear shoes." River answered.

"And why does Jayne have to make you wear shoes?" Lee asked.

"He got tired of having to carrying me to prevent my feet from getting cut." River responded as she started eating.

"River do I need to look at your leg?" Simon asked.

"No it's just a scratch." River returned and waited for his instance that she allow him to examine her but it didn't come.

"Ok but keep it clean and if it keeps hurting or gets infected come see me ok mei mei." Was his only response and it filled River with a quite joy.

"I'm kinda of interested in this shopping." Vera announced.

"I lost Meg and needed to replace her and I think I found something to fulfill that promise." River answered.

"She lost one of my guns during the fight I got hurt in." Jayne explained.

"I hope you didn't spend too much on my boy cause if I know him he has lots of guns so he won't miss one." Vera informed River.

"I found what I was wanting, a gun of course, a project and a reason to complain all for Jayne and even found something for me." River announced and stood and handed the box over to Jayne.

To most of the people it looked like a box of rusted metal but Mal and Zoe saw it was gun parts that put them at the top of the class here. Jayne looked into the box and smiled.

"What we got here, a 54R sniper rifle that's the best in the verse and look you even got a spot on spot scope looks like this girl here has been used badly but ain't nothing a bit of tender won't fix and what's this ah good choice old point and shoot, Heckler inverted kinetic carbine I reckon you don't want me doing it for you to show you how to do it yourself well we can start tomorrow maybe get some hunting in before Mal gets restless and drags us off to another trip to save the verse from whatever might be hurting it next." Jayne laughed.

"Nah I was thinking we might try the whole legit business deals for a while and see if I can avoid getting shot for more than a month." Mal replied.

The dinner end peacefully and soon River was sitting with Vera as she knitted with a smile.

"Your mother didn't knit I take it or anything motherly." Vera said with a smile.

"No how did you know?"River asked.

"Only someone who never had real family moments would enjoy watching someone knit." Vera said.

"My parents left me there." River said trying not to feel the pain.

"Well my boy done told me a bit about what happened to you and it breaks my heart but you are strong and my boy sees it and the others are starting to and things will get better in time just don't give up." Vera advised.

"I knew you would be like this." River happily spoke.

"Oh really like what?" Vera asked with a smile.

"A mother." River answered.

"Well kids have a habit of doing that to you." Vera joked with a playful tone. "You might think on it sometime."

"Husbands don't want wives who have bad days they spend not knowing what's real or who are more at home killing Reavers then in the kitchen. I can't be normal." River said her voice filling with sorrow.

"Normal is boring and the trick is to find the right man who can accept all of that and you can accept his problems and make little babies and pour all your love into them and then it will be a new world." Vera declared.

"You make it sound possible." River said.

"Well I still think there's a chance my boy will find a woman besides the ones he pays and settle down and give me grandkids. Night little one." Vera said handing River a completed vest sweater and headed toward the back of the house and her room.

River held the sweater to her chest and smiled loosing herself in the moment not allowing reality to interfere with the dream for a moment.

Morning found her sleeping in the same chair with the most peaceful look on her face Jayne felt a tiny bit of guilt before kicking the chair she was sleeping in and blocking her arm as it darted out with a LeMat clutched in her fist.

"Get up girl first part of starting a new gun project is to get some shooting done so you ain't all twitchy to try out the new gun." Jayne said.

"OK, what are we going to shoot?" River perked up jumping out of the chair and pulling on the sweater vest.

"Just some cans and what not see if we can work out that killer talent of yours." Jayne laughed.

"10 credits and a week worth of dinners made just for you says I can handle any target you can." River challenged.

"You're on what you want if you win?" Jayne demanded.

"Hair brushing for a week." River decided.

"I think we got a bet, nice sweater." Jayne said before he mock bowed to her as he opened the door allowing her to go through first.

"Made with mother love my first made just for me." River answered strutting out the door.

The target shooting started off easy with cans sitting on fence posts and River was able match him shot for shot but Jayne upped the difficultly by moving the cans when her back was turned and pushing her to shoot quickly after turning forcing her to rely less on math and more on raw skill honed by the academy and soon she was learning but for the first time since she was fourteen she was enjoying the lesson.

"Ok since we done used up a couple boxes of ammo here's one that's pretty hard and easy at the same time. You take the can in you're shooting hand and toss it skyward and then draw and shoot, hit it twice before it hits the ground and we call you the winner of today miss a shot though and I win deal." Jayne announced.

"Deal." River smiled.

"I'm going for four shots so you know." Jayne said.

Jayne tossed his can first and fired hitting the can with all four shots and River realized she had made a slight blunder in her predications for today, while she would be able to hit the can on the first shot it would move unpredictable after being hit.

She gripped the can and listened to Jayne's advice. "Don't fret where the can moves after it gets hit just follow it and keep shooting."

She nodded and tossed the can into the air and easily hit it with her first shot but her second shot missed by a foot at least.

"Don't let it get away keep shooting." Jayne demanded.

She did, hitting it with the third and forth shot feeling pride as Jayne clapped her on the back.

"Good job just remember you will miss sometimes no matter how good you are but the key is to keep shooting till you hit it and if it works for all the hundan out there that can't shoot so it will work double good for those that can, Dong Ma?" Jayne advised.

"Thank you for this I learned a lot and you teach me like an equal." River said.

"Want to keep you around for a bit, wearing a gun puts a target on you and I plan to make sure you know how to use it so you don't end up like Mal getting shot all the time." Jayne shrugged.

"He really does get shot a lot doesn't he?" River giggled.

"More than most, but he's still here and that's a hardness you don't want to test, some people ain't gonna die until it's their time and no amount of shooting will change that." Jayne said carefully thinking his words out before speaking.

River realized something at that point that for all Jayne's bluster he was a believer just like Zoe of the destiny waiting somewhere in the future for Malcom Reynolds and like her had decided to ride the wagon until it showed just to be there and make a real difference.

"I guess I owe you dinners for a week but I still think you owe me a dance." River smiled as she started back toward the house.

"Ok but you're gonna have to explain what you mean by dance cause you keep calling different things dancing." Jayne said following behind her.

"I want to fight you, no gun or knife just to feel it now that the bugs are out of my head so as soon as the weaves come off and your fit again." River said with another grin letting the statement float.

"Ok but no grabbing of the groin that was just wrong." Jayne complained.

"Terms are acceptable but no grabbing my breasts either mister bear hug." River joked climbing the porch steps.

"I did that, when?" Jayne asked doubtful.

"At the maidenhead bar when I lost control and you grabbed me from behind trying to stop me." River declared.

"I didn't realize, must be losing my touch is that why you?" Jayne trailed off and indicating his groin with his hands.

"No it was the only way to break free, your hold had me unable to gain leverage to remove your hands." River admitted.

"Shiny let's get some grub and start on our new guns." Jayne said.

Together they ate quickly before moving to a work table set up in the kitchen because as Jayne stated no guns or parts were allowed on her eating or cooking tables.

The first step Jayne showed her was to separate the two piles of gun parts and start removing the rust which was a painfully slow process that took her well into the afternoon until Jayne confirmed she had reached the needed rust-less state. Next step was to shine the parts that needed shining and oiling the parts that needed that. It was soothing to work the oil into the metal and shine every blemish off the surfaces. The bluing process on the barrels was difficult but soon the parts were starting to take on the appearance of the weapons they were meant to be. Each barrel had to be re-rifled a process that was slow and required additional skill that he showed her carefully how to use the tool and she listened as he explained how different rifling's would affect the rounds that fired through it.

Jayne finished the 54R sniper rifle and looked it up and down whistling gently.

"You will make a perfect Meg." He whispered.

"She's beautiful." River admired.

River finished the carbine and held it up for his inspection and he looked it over tightly checking every seam and seal and handed it back to her smiling.

"I reckon that there gun is going to do you fine for a long time." He declared.

"Can we shoot them?" River asked.

"Reckon so I might even let you take Meg out for a walk." Jayne offered patting the rifle.

River held the inverted kinetic carbine against her forearm and tightened the metal holding bracket on her arm and slipped her hand around the handgrip and moved her arm with the extra weight hanging below it with only the double barrels moving out past her fist and grinned realizing it moved with her perfectly.

"Told you it was a match." Jayne nodded and quickly cleaned up the work table before heading back toward the front door with River moving behind him aching to use her new toy.

They spent the day breaking in the guns laying waste until not a single can on the entire farm was left untouched by gunfire and then they moved on to hunting the wild boar that roamed the hill sides to fill both the family freezer and Serenity's as well. They moved through the brush and hills as two hands of the same body working together in a perfect harmony each allowing the other the chance to show their skills and neither allowed thought to enter in the hunt losing themselves in the basic instinct.

Night came and found Jayne standing on the second floor balcony staring out over the yard watching River dance.

"Someone might get the idea you're sweet on that girl all the time you spent with her today." His mother said from behind him moving next to him leaning on the railing.

Jayne grunted in response.

"Guess I have to give up hope that you'd take up with Kaylee as I can't reckon a time that Simon would ever leave her and Zoe's still in love with her mister god rest him and Inara is a little more devoted to Mal that she likes to admit and that leaves River." Vera continued.

"We ain't like that." Jayne defended.

"Way I hear it you two got on real well as man and wife which makes an interesting point all by itself, seems I can't remember a time that my middle boy didn't find himself some regular female attention since he was oh about 14 and I caught you in the barn with Carrie that lived down the road and I know you ain't the kind to be friends with a girl so explain that." Vera demanded.

"Just happened I guess." Jayne said weakly.

"A steady hand of a woman would save you Jayne and strong hands would support her so it seems like a good I'm sorry but I think she's having a bad day." Vera said quickly.

Jayne looked and saw River had stopped dancing and a struggle was clear on her face as were the tremors moving through her body as she started toward Serenity at a run.

"Ma I gotta, she." Was all Jayne could mutter before his mother shushed him and spoke. "Go help your friend."

Jayne moved as quickly as his healing injuries would let him till he made the gangplank leading to the cargo bay. River's weapons were on top of a crate including a knife that was a Mattie original. The insane chattering he had become to associate with one of River's bad days came from above him. He moved quickly to the catwalk and came to a stop next to the prone form laying out on the grating.

"S'alright girl take it easy now." Jayne said scoping River into his arms.

"The light went away and there isn't a moon. Everything moves." River babbled.

"That so." Jayne smiled shaking his head almost understanding what she was saying.

He carried her into the lounge and started the turn into the infirmary.

"No drugs." River spoke in a terrified voice gripping his arms.

"Just was going to get you a smoother nothing else." Jayne assured her.

"Please no, no more pills and shots don't tell Simon." River pleaded.

"All right then." Jayne said moving to the couch and sitting down and tried to place River next to him but she clamped down on his arms.

Jayne sighed and turned on the couch and laid back allowing River to find a comfortable position on top of him and settle in.

"Thank you." River said as she pushed against him.

"Hey I got it there ain't no moon cause we are on the moon and the plant don't show on nightside here guess that could be unnerving a bit." Jayne said.

"You understand." River whispered.

"Don't remember you making any kind of sense during one of your days before." Jayne admitted.

"Fading already not as bad as before." River explained.

"Because of Miranda?" Jayne asked not understanding she had quite a few bad days since then.

"Stopped taking the candy from Simon." She said in a low voice.

"If them drugs are making it worse you should tell him." Jayne said scolding her.

"Wasn't sure, first time since I stopped taking them now I know." River said her voice filling with sleep.

Jayne pulled one of the chair cushions over to lay behind his neck and rested his head.

"Where are Simon and everyone?" River asked looking around.

"Didn't have a chance to tell them just headed after you, reckon their still in bed." Jayne grunted.

"Good, don't tell them and take off Sally she's poking me." River asked laying her head back down on his chest and letting sleep take her.

Jayne pulled his own LeMat and holster from his belt and laid them on the small table nearby before closing his eyes to rest for a few minutes.

They were awakened by a fluttering of giggles and several rather fake coughs and Jayne opened his eyes to see Zoe and several of his sisters standing looking directly at them and concerned filled him until a flicker of amusement crossed Zoe's face before being pushed back. He couldn't get up because River was still stretched out on top of him giggling herself so he laid still moving the cushion back under his neck.

"And just what have you two been up to?" Zoe asked unleashing another round of giggles from his younger sisters.

"Had a bad day." River answered.

"Is that what the kids are calling it now or was that a criticism of Jayne's ability." Zoe answered back with a smile.

"Hey." Jayne muttered.

"Whatever you two, Simon is trying desperately not to have kittens since he found River's bed not slept in and Kaylee's making it worse she keeps asking how far is it to the nearest Sheppard so how about you two put in an appearance at breakfast to rest any concerns." Zoe shrugged.

"Want breakfast in bed." River pouted.

"Don't you got to be in bed for that." Jayne groused.

"Oh fine have your way with me then deny me the little things." River said sitting up.

"Huh." Jayne grunted.

"Thank you for the evening it was stimulating." River said with a quick kiss to his lips before standing and walking toward the cargo bay to Zoe's raised eyebrow followed by his gossiping sisters.

"Damn now I owe Inara 5 credits and dishes for two days." Zoe said stomping off after River.

Breakfast was being served on the porch and by the time Jayne made his way to the table and he noticed the only remaining seat was between River and Zoe who both smiled devilishly at him as he sat down.

"Ok since he's here now maybe I can get an answer River." Simon asked.

"What answer do you seek?" River asked sweetly.

"Let's start off at the top; did or didn't you get married last night?" Simon asked forcefully.

"No boob." River answered sticking out her tongue at him.

"Ok what about the rumor that I was informed of as soon as you got back from the ship." Simon pressed.

"Fine if you must know, Jayne took me in his manly arms and made me a woman." River answered ignoring Jayne's sudden bout of choking.

"What?" Simon demanded.

Jayne decided it might be best to stay out of the conversion so he continued to shovel food into his mouth never looking up from his plate.

"It was so incredible so manly and many fluids exchanging I think I'm pregnant you can test me later." River answered to the stifled laughter of most of the table.

"Ok so no sex and I'm being an overbearing clod fine but if you would just answer me about what happened then maybe I wouldn't be so worried." Simon admitted.

River seemed to be wanting to avoid this question at all cost and the silence was deafening.

"Headache." Jayne grunted.

"What?" Simon asked turning his head to look at Jayne.

Jayne was still looking at his plate and answered. "Girl had a headache making her all dizzy and you know how much she hates pills and shots so I stayed with her and we fell asleep."

"Hates pills and shots." Simon trailed off then started eating carefully studying his own plate.

River reached next to her and squeezed Jayne's hand before quickly letting go hoping no one noticed and was partially successful with only Mal and Vera catching the movement.

Mal cornered Jayne after breakfast and asked the question.

"I'm only gonna ask once you need to tell me something?" Mal demanded.

"Rutting hell Mal I ain't done nothing with River." Jayne answered.

"And to be honest that's the problem. If you and River had burned the sheets last night it would have made sense to most everyone, all the time you spending together shooting stuff and cleaning guns and whatever else you do. So how is it my big and bad hired gun ain't made a move on what appears to be a willing piece of trim?" Mal asked bracing himself for the hit he knew was coming.

He wasn't disappointed.

"Ok I deserve that and it proves my point just a bit more, maybe you got some thinking you need to be doing." Mal said from the ground holding his jaw.

Jayne clenched his jaw tightly and turned away walking into the woods where he learned to shoot and track and after wandering for a few hours trying to clear his head made his way to a special place. It wasn't much more than a clearing in the middle of nowhere with a rock pond that stayed full of water most of the years there wasn't drought and as far as he knew not another living soul knew it was here as it was hidden by a few hundred years of deadfall that wasn't worth climbing except to a stubborn mule of a boy wanting to see what was behind it.

He peak the top of the pile and splashing perked his ears and then a ringing laughter as he started down feeling rather disappointed that someone had found his spot. In the water he could see his sister Shelly and River splashing around and sighed as he made it back to the ground and sat on a log watching them play not realizing until River popped out of the water they were undressed.

"Gorram it what are you girls doing?" He thundered.

"Swimming." Came River's quick reply.

"And is there a reason you all don't have any clothes on?" Jayne demanded.

"Well first big brother since you been off planet nobody but me knows this is here and second we didn't want to" Shelly answered.

"But seeing as you've come and ruined all the fun, turn around so I can get out of the water and get dressed." She demanded.

"I ought ta carry you down to Ma in your skin so she can she what you've been up to." Jayne declared as he turned around.

A few moments later his sister hugged him and laughed coming around in front of him now fully dressed. "You could but then that would mean sharing this place with the whole family instead of just me." She announced as she headed up the deadfall.

Jayne turned back and saw River still swimming. "What are you doing now?" He demanded.

"Swimming silly." River answered.

Jayne grunted and sat down on his favorite rock and laid back after stripping off his shirt letting the sun warm the skin covered in weaves.

"What are you doing?" River teased.

"Thinking." Jayne answered honestly.

"Ah the should River and Jayne mate decision it's been on everyone's mind for days now. Ma thinks we would be perfect for each other. Mal doesn't much care as long as it doesn't bring drama to his ship, Inara thinks it would be practical as you have a better chance of physically controlling me if I get out of hand and that perhaps another form of physical contact might provide an outlet for my moods, Kaylee thinks it would be cute and Zoe just remembers the differences between her and Wash. Lee and Mattie are jealous and your sisters are ready to go get a Sheppard."

"And what about Simon?" Jayne asked.

"Well he is really smarter than he acts sometimes and has built a pro and con list in his mind, cons are you and the age difference and did I mention you and the pros are I'm an adult and you treated me good on Brighter and you seem to have a positive influence on me even if I have started smoking cigars and it would give him the perfectly acceptable excuse to hate you and well the next one is hard to describe." River admitted.

"Try." Jayne pressed.

"Jayne protects what is his and if River was his then heaven help the poor bastard that tried to take her away." River stated sounding far too much like Simon.

"Sounds like everyone has worked it all out." Jayne grunted.

River walked out of the water allowing it to run down her nude body and sat next to him on the rock and laid back next to him allowing the rock to warm her back and the sun to warm her front.

"Two opinions have not been added to the tally." River stated calmly.

"Who's?" Jayne thought trying to figure out who hadn't weighed in yet.

River gentle laughter answered. "Us silly."

"Oh I didn't think we had a say in it." Jayne grunted back.

"It is a sensible pairing." River stated.

"What does sense have to do with this?" Jayne argued.

"What does then?" River asked.

"Rutting hell I don't know ain't like I got any of the answers you're the smart one." Jayne declared.

"You peeked as I got out of the water and again as I laid next to you." River alleged.

"Well you're a real pretty woman and you ain't got a stitch of clothes on." Jayne defended.

"Evidence suggests mutual physical attraction combined with mutual interests and shared history increase likely hood of successful pairings." River said softly.

"What's mew-tul mean?" Jayne asked.

"Both sharing the same feeling." River answered.

"So you like to look at you to?" Jayne laughed.

"No boob I like to look at you." River said laughing allowing him a rather pleasant view now that he was propped up on one elbow turned toward her.

"So what happens now? I ain't ready to get married just yet." Jayne confessed.

"And I am not ready for marriage without courting yet." River agreed.

"So I got to court you and all that flowers and candy go se, I can do that." Jayne decided.

"I am not ready as well for full physical intimacy will you be understanding?" River asked.

"Sure but what exactly counts as full?" Jayne returned.

"Sex but there are other things that can be done according to Kaylee and allow for release for both parties." River explained.

"So everything except for sealing the deal I can get behind that." Jayne said brushing his hand lightly across her thigh and up her stomach moving gently between her breasts all the way to her chin that he turned to face him as he leaned down and kissed her lips passionately feeling them open to allow his tongue entrance, letting his hand roam across her body as she rolled against him griping him to her tightly.

"Gorram I guess they had a point after all." Jayne said roughly as he explored her body with his hand as he continued kissing her.

"May I see in your mind?" River asked against his chest.

"Why you want to do that?" Jayne asked.

"To see if it's really me you're touching." River asked beginning to kiss her way around the weaves that covered his chest.

"Go ahead then." Jayne said rolling over and pulling her on top of him so both his hands could play across her body as he tried to feel every part of her.

River entered his mind and discovered only her own face staring back at her.

"Jayne." She sighed against his hands.

"Ya." He said.

"I'm ready now." River said.

"But you said no sealing the deal." Jayne repeated.

"Changed my mind I'm ready now." River declared.

"You sure?" Jayne looked slightly confused.

"Make me yours." River said as she pulled herself to his mouth and kissed him.

They spent the day declaring their intentions to each other's bodies under the warming sun. Allowing their bodies to become as one moving together without boundaries until each hungered no more.

They walked together back through the woods toward the house holding hands not speaking until Jayne broke the quiet.

"Not that I'm complaining but why you change your mind?" He asked with a smile squeezing her hand.

"I wanted to wait until I knew it was me you wanted and not just something that was available." River admitted.

"So when you looked in my head." Jayne mulled.

"I saw me looking back and what I wanted to wait for was handed to me on the first touch, me, not distorted or fixed just me as I am, faults and flaws all acceptable all wanted." River looked to him with emotion filled eyes.

"So do I still have to court you?" Jayne asked.

"Yes, I'm still not ready to marry so I want to be wooed." River demanded with a pouty look.

"I might be able to do some wooing , what's wrong?" Jayne asked as they moved from the woods into sight of the house and River's hand tightened on his and her face went slack then returned looking fearful.

"There you two are we been looking for you for three hours, we got a job offer." Mal called to them walking out to meet them.

"No it can't be." River moaned and leaned against him.

"What's wrong with her?" Mal asked as he joined them.

"Don't rightly know she started acting funny right before you saw us." Jayne said letting concern slip into his voice.

"Tell him." River ordered.

"Ok well I did that thinking you suggested and River helped and I guess we are well ..." Jayne started.

"Not you." River sighed fondly leaning her head against his arm.

"Oh me well ok we got a wave from Osiris wanting us to bring a load of produce from here, how they knew we were here I don't know but the real kick is who placed the order." Mal said.

"Who?" Jayne asked.

"Gabriel and Regan Tam." Mal answered.

"Ai ya, wom mun wan leh." Jayne swore.

"That's the general opinion." Mal smiled.

THE END.


	4. Chapter 4

Just a check update on the current status of the story.

The 3rd and final chapter is forth coming!  
Maybe just over half way done now so no more threats to the teddy bear please.

Teaser-- Since Jayne put the kabosh on my plans for the Tams I had to come up something quite terrible for him. 


	5. The Begining

_This is the third and final chapter of this story arc and I fe__e__l complied to share an interesting tidbit. What started out as a rather short blip to prove a point with a friend turned into something __else.__ As I wrote Marriage the first chapter__ an image kept coming into my mind__ that was set into the future based in this variation of their universe I was playing in__ and it was followed by several others that I needed to write to get them out of my head. T__hree__ scenes from the second chapter would not let go of my very being and try as I might__ to forget them__ I had to put them down (good or bad didn't matter as long as they weren't in my head anymore.) I tried throughout the entire second chapter to prevent one particular element from coming into the story but alas in the end I think maybe it was inevitable. As I wrote the second chapter three more scenes possessed me and the third and final chapter had to be written. I found that trying to write __even short __stories around what amount to a brief image__ or snapshot__ of a story was harder that I will ever admit __in real life. The worst moment was when I realized that none of this even was a story merely an arc to lead to a larger story that thankfully I don't feel compelled to write because like life I don't think it could ever end__ hence the name__One story leading to another to infinity and truthfully I like things that can end._

_No insult intended no apology offered._

The beginning.

It had been a week since Serenity had taken off from Jayne's home world and started the 17 day journey to Osiris and the thinly disguised drop no one mistook as a random happening. River had almost refused to board the ship after Mal had made the decision to meet with her and Simon's parents. Relenting only after Simon agreed to stop asking her to take the various meds. The goodbyes from Jayne's family were tearful and true to her prediction River's arms were loaded with many handmade items from Vera Cobb who had taken to calling her daughter as soon as she spotted her son holding hands with River.

The short and quickly squashed rebellion from River who wanted nothing to do with her parents or the Alliance that was fought over wither to accept the job and meet with the elder Tams threatened to break again when Mal declared that no there wouldn't be any shooting.

Deciding that a load of rotting produce would make the trip unbearable and remove their convenient excuse to be heading to the core the entire cargo bay was sealed off and exposed to space thus freezing the entire load but denying access to the crew to the largest section of the ship which made Mal even more popular. The crew quickly took to avoiding each other in the now narrower confines of the ship to prevent extra tension from being unable to move around.

One tradition that was maintained at Mal's desire was the nightly meals that occurred every day with the entire crew to put in an appearance for a sit down.

Dinner was being served and Jayne was about to dine on his last debt owed meal that consisted of real beef steak and potatoes from his mother's garden as River placed his plate in front of him and took the seat next to him with a matching plate and smiling as she pushed her chair against his so that they would be touching as they ate and blushed as Jayne kissed her forehead as he cut into his steak.

"Get a bunk." Mal said as he walked in front of Inara and moved to the kitchen and made two over flowing plates and handed one to Inara who quickly removed half the food before taking the seat next to him and smiling at River.

"And how are you today River and you Jayne I see you came out of hiding." Inara said with a smile.

"I miss the grass and the sun but we are able to remind each other of the beauty." River answered gently.

"Salisbury was lovely, one of the most beautiful places I've seen in a long time." Inara agreed.

"Well maybe we can get back there again sometime I rather enjoyed it there myself little albatross." Mal said with a smile.

"Pease inform the Captain I am not speaking to him." River said calmly to Jayne not looking at Mal.

"Mal, River ain't talking to you." Jayne said around a mouthful of potato.

"I heard her." Mal growled.

Zoe and Kaylee arrived in the galley and quickly grabbed plates and took seats noticing the tension in the air.

"I think River cooking dinner is the best thing that has happened in the galley in a long time." Zoe said smiling at the food.

"Hi mei mei Simon wants to talk to you later doctor stuff I think." Kaylee advised River with her trademarked good nature.

"Thank you for the warning I will make sure to avoid him with increased concentration and effort." River smiled.

"You could have Jayne shoot him …in the leg." Zoe laughed adding the end after seeing Kaylee's frown.

"He just wants to talk." Kaylee said smiling.

"Well maybe we could lock the two into a room and Simon could figure out why River doesn't like me anymore." Mal interrupted.

"River what did Mal do to hurt your feelings, you have been rather distant with him." Inara asked.

"I don't think it's fit for polite company." River sniffled.

"Oh rutting hell 'tross what did I do to get you all rowdy at me?" Mal demanded.

"You know what you called me and then you forced us to come see … those people." River said wetness in her eyes.

"I need you here to help with what is going on, you being a reader and all, I don't want anyone to get dead and I really want to know the why and how your parents found my ship and what they want because I don't believe they got a hankering for fresh veggies and just happen to place an order that found our ship by accident." Mal said.

"I don't want to see them." River said raising her voice to a yell.

"Then tell them to go to hell and spit in their uptight faces for all I care but after we get paid and I get the information I want besides Simon wants to hear what they have to say." Mal countered.

"Simon doesn't want to see them he just wants to find out what they want." River allowed her voice to break.

"And what did Mal call you?" Kaylee said giving her captain a dirty glare as Simon came in whistling as he made his plate and sat next to Kaylee with a gentle kiss.

"He called me a willing piece of trim like some kind of common dock groupie." River cried.

"What?" Simon sputtered spitting out the first bite of food.

"Capt'." Kaylee yelled.

"Mal how could you?" Inara burst outraged.

"Wang bao dahn." Zoe growled.

"You know he was just trying to get me riled up." Jayne said continuing his meal.

"He still said it." River stated glaring at Mal.

"And he will apologize right now." Inara demanded.

"I will not." Mal roared.

Mal looked at his crew who to man looked very much like they were about willing to toss him out of an airlock or make him finish the trip in the cargo bay or judging from Inara's look make him sleep on the floor for the next lifetime or so.

"Look I had a good reason but I guess maybe I owe River an apology but I can't believe you told her Jayne." Mal sighed releasing the anger.

"He didn't, our minds often become linked and during these times I pick up random thoughts and memories." River said timidly.

"Jayne's a reader too." Kaylee giggled.

"No but I am able enter his mind and interact with it when we are … relaxed." River stated her cheeks going red.

"I wanted to talk to you about that, to discuss what method." Simon began.

"I can't hear Simon, la la la la." River said covering her ears and dashing toward the bridge out of the galley.

"Gorram it is she having one of her rough spells?" Mal asked.

"No Simon just broached a subject no sister wishes to discuss with her brother." Inara smiled as she spoke.

"I'm her doctor." Simon moaned.

"Just give them to Jayne and let the two of them figure it out." Kaylee offered.

"Give me what?" Jayne stirred from his plate.

Simon passed several catalogs to Jayne who looked at the covers that showed couples embracing passionately.

"What is this porn, I ain't showing her porn." Jayne grunted.

"Why in all the levels of hell would I give you porn to give my sister, it's birth control options and judging from the nature of your relationship I can't stress enough for her I mean the two of you to make a choice quickly." Simon struggled to speak.

"He's blushing, I can't believe it Jayne's blushing." Kaylee squealed.

"Gwon nee tze-jee duh shr." Jayne growled standing up and grabbing both his and River's plates and stomping toward the doorway leading to the bridge before pausing with a frustrated grunt and walking back for the catalogs and returning on his course to the bridge.

Simon groaned and leaned against Kaylee and whined. "My sister has taken up with a neanderthal."

"He could of shot you so I think that went well for Jayne." Zoe replied.

"At least I'll get to see their faces when they get an eyeful of their daughter's boyfriend." Simon laughed.

"Do I get to meet them?" Kaylee asked.

"Of course but be prepared for them to be rude which I'm hoping will give me the excuse to shoot them or maybe have Jayne do it." Simon said rather seriously.

"You think they won't like me?" Kaylee said looking disappointed.

"I know they won't like you seeing as they only like themselves but I love you and don't you forget it." Simon declared.

"Oh the sweet talk from you makes a girl go all shiny." Kaylee giggled as she leaned in for a not so quick kiss.

"I am trying to enjoy this rather fine meal here so please don't, it'll make me queasy." Mal offered up.

"Well then as you eat I'll tell the story of how you convinced me to give up my shuttle and move into your bed, It was shortly after we got Serenity flying again and he came to my shuttle and." Inara started turning toward Kaylee.

"Ok, no picking on Kaylee and Simon, please don't tell that story." Mal groaned.

"But it's a sweet wonderful story of a man finding his gentle side." Inara threatened rather clearly.

"The Captain has a gentle side I'm not sure I believe that." Zoe responded.

"I think it sounds sweet so tell us." Kaylee begged.

"No." Mal demanded.

"Maybe another time when we girls can get together without the men." Inara advised far to sweetly.

"Hao le ma, I reckon we spent a mite too much time dirtside that my crew seems to forget I'm the Captain of this here boat and are deserving a touch of captainy respect or some such." Mal muttered loudly.

The conversion continued with each of them now trying to determine who could show him the least amount of respect.

Jayne and River sat together on the floor of the cockpit in front of the control stations staring up at the stars feeding each other.

"Ouch that's my finger." Jayne pleaded.

"Don't cover it with potatoes then." River giggled.

"Gonna be a long trip." Jayne mused.

"I'm sure we can find ways to occupy our time." River smiled wickedly.

"Speaking on that Simon gave me this here …" Jayne started only to be stopped by a piece of steak being shoved in his mouth.

"I'll think on that later but not now and certainly not with my brother." River stated firmly shifting in front of Jayne and leaning back into his chest.

"It's shiny." Jayne grunted.

"Don't let them take me away." River suddenly spoke.

"Ain't gonna happen xin gan." Jayne rumbled strongly wrapping an arm around her.

"Wife is comforted and reassured." River giggled.

"Wife? So I wooed you enough already?" Jayne laughed.

"Not yet but the flowers on my bed every evening are a nice touch but don't hide them under the blankets again I missed one until I crawled in and they have teeth." River picked at him.

"Was thinking you could start bunking with me." Jayne stumbled.

"Their not ready yet but soon then I will." River laughed jerking her head toward the galley.

"So ran afoul of a thorn did you?" Jayne laughed changing the subject to hide his disappointment.

"Four sharp teeth stuck in me, Inara and Kaylee had to help get them out, it was so embarrassing and Simon kept trying to come in and help, I wanted to die." River moaned.

"Just where were these teeth?" Jayne mused.

"You will never ever get to know." River said sternly.

"Well I reckon I'll have to inspect every inch of ya until I find them and kiss them better." Jayne declared.

"Well if you have to." River teased.

They sat watching the stars move as Serenity pushed through the systems toward their not so joyful reunion. It wasn't until they heard the others heading to their bunks that they rose as one and returned to Jayne's bunk for Jayne to perform his inspection.

Simon Tam was in a deep sleep next to his new wife enjoying the exhaustion that their nightly and morning activities brought out when he was awaken by River.

"What's wrong?" He asked noticing she was wearing a sheet that was bloodied and her mouth and chin seemed covered as well but nothing else.

"Did Jayne hurt you?" He asked jumping to the worst.

"Jayne's dying, my fault help him." River sobbed.

"Where is he?" Simon demanded now terrified she had snapped on her lover now completely awake.

"What's wrong Oh my god River." Kaylee gasped.

"He is in the infirmary please Simon." River said as she pulled on his arm dragging up toward the ladder out of Kaylee's bunk they now shared.

Simon ran through the ship praying that his sister hadn't been triggered somehow and done something that would destroy any chance she would ever have at anything remotely normal. He turned the corner into the infirmary and slid to a sudden stop. Jayne was sitting on the exam chair wrapped in a sheet with his entire shoulder covered in blood trying to stop the bleeding looking far from death.

River pushed Simon through the door way and started pulling trays of instruments toward Jayne.

"We should start with a blood transfusion and then move ahead with the operation to rebuild the muscle tissue." River demanded.

"Gorram it meili I don't need no operation hell it doesn't even need a weave just some pressure relax." Jayne barked.

"But I hurt you." River cried.

"Mei guanxi, now sit let your brother take a look." Jayne ordered.

Simon stepped over as River sat down on the floor looking shaken and inspected the shoulder and what he saw was beyond reason but far from serious. Located on the trapezius muscle was a bite wound that was bleeding freely down the Jayne's front and back and judging by the blood on River's face, she had done the biting.

"What happened?" Simon asked as he applied a thermal pressure sealant to each of the perfectly formed teeth marks.

"I think I want to hear the answer of that." Mal demanded from the doorway.

Simon turned and saw that the entire ship was standing in the doorway.

"It's nothing Captain." Simon answered.

"Seems like my albatross thought it might be more than nothing crying about somebody dying." Mal growled at Simon.

"I hurt him." River cried.

"You did not." Jayne protested.

"Blood in my mouth and I couldn't stop." River moaned.

"What the hell is going on?" Mal demanded.

"I lost control I should be caged." River answered looking terrified.

"Mal I think any outside involvement is not needed here." Inara stated calmly.

"We were well you know and she was biting me and when she you know she bit kind of hard." Jayne said trying to defend River.

Kaylee was giggling and Zoe started cursing as she turned to head back up the stairs before pausing and calling back. "Next time someone wakes me up for this kind of foolness I will shoot someone."

"Do you require any help Simon?" Inara asked as she pulled Mal out of the infirmary.

"No I think I can handle this." Simon answered automatically showing no other sign he registered the question.

When Inara dragged Mal away from the infirmary Kaylee came inside the room and embraced River sitting on the floor next to her.

"It's ok mei mei this kind of thing happens all the time, Simon had to but a weave on my neck after our honeymoon from all the biting and he has a scar on his chest from me, show her Simon." Kaylee said.

River shook her head placing her hands over her eyes. "I don't want to see."

"It's a rather minor injury, most of this blood is mixed with sweat and looks like a lot more than it really is, I've sealed the wound and given you an inoculation. I assume you know that the human mouth is one of the filthiest things in existence and is a breeding ground for bacteria and disease." Simon described pausing on each word toward the end and suddenly looking distracted.

"See it's not a big deal girl thanks doc." Jayne said hopping off the chair and moving over to where River was sitting on the floor.

"Why aren't you mad, why aren't you thinking I'm dangerous why isn't anyone thinking that?" River said sounding confused.

"Because mei mei a friendly love bite is not anything unusual wither you're out here on the rim or a core hospital it happens." Simon answered for him.

"So I didn't hurt you?" River asked quietly.

"Na I was enjoying it didn't even realize something was wrong until you said something." Jayne laughed.

"I'm still sorry and I'm sorry I over reacted I wasn't aware, I've never, I just got scared when I saw all the blood." River admitted.

"You did the right thing coming to get Simon." Kaylee said rubbing River's shoulders.

Mal stomped back down the stairs followed by Inara demanding he stop.

"I want to know what's going on here, first I got a three hour front row seat to whatever is going on in your bunk then I got a bleeding man on my ship." Mal yelled.

"You told me to stop being loud." River stated firmly.

"When he do that?" Jayne asked confused.

"When I started banging on your cabin door after listening to you go on for three hours." Mal said.

"I never heard ya." Jayne laughed sitting down next to River and putting an arm around her letting her move against him.

"Enough already if you ain't done after three hours your doing it wrong, keep it down." River piped in Mal's voice.

"I couldn't help it I was going to scream so I bit to stay quiet." River cried.

"Capt is just being mean don't pay him no mind." Kaylee said.

"Yes that's right River and remember the only reason he thinks it was three hours is because he couldn't hear your pleasure over mine for the first two hours or so." Inara said looking rather agitated at Mal.

"They don't need to be knowing that." Mal complained.

"Enough before this conversion gets way out of control please let me remind you all that the longer we stay here discussing who was keeping who awake is that much less sleep I'm going to get tonight." Simon pressed.

Inara pulled Mal away again this time giving him a look of pure anger as they started the stairs.

"Now you two go to bed and please don't show up in my infirmary in sheets again unless someone really is dying." Simon said as he offered his hand to Kaylee and pulled her to her feet and took her arm and walked together out of the room.

"I am sorry." River said looking Jayne in the eye as she started to rise.

"No reason to be sorry but I think I might be more injured than the doc thought might not be a good idea for me to be alone tonight." Jayne pleaded slightly.

"You want me to stay with you?" River asked grinning.

"Always." Jayne said as he stood and pulled her to him.

"I will but only because you are injured and might need care in the morning." River said with a hardy laugh.

"You can bet on that." Jayne growled as he scoped her up into his arms and started toward his bunk.

"Whatever will I do with you?" River smiled.

The next few days went by with few problems or notable activities with the exception of Kaylee installing white sound generators in each bunk that would prevent sounds from entering or leaving each of the fields which covered the entire quarters and reminding each person that now only by opening the door which would turn off the device or by using the com system would someone outside a bunk be able to get word down to someone in their bunk. Jayne was enjoying some down time practicing his knife throwing in the small second floor lounge when the sounds of River yelling arrived clearly in an argument with Simon downstairs. He headed down to the first floor at a run to find out what was happening.

Simon was standing in the middle of the downstairs common area with a syringe looking desperately at River who was standing against the wall behind a couch cursing at him.

"River it's nothing to be upset about, you're just having an episode this should help relax you a bit." Simon said gently.

"I'm not having an episode you pompous wang bai dahn, I'm just upset." River screamed.

"River your shaking and you were talking to yourself and not making any sense." Simon pressed as he approached her holding the needle toward her.

River drew her LeMat and pointed it at Simon's leg. "I love you Simon but if you try to stick that needle in me I'll shoot you."

"Whoa there, this is starting to get a bit real here." Mal countered quickly from where he and Zoe were sitting playing cards.

"What in rutting hell is going on here?" Jayne thundered as he arrived.

"Jayne help me please she needs her meds." Simon pleaded as River merely stood looking at him her gun never wavering from Simon's leg.

"Think everybody has lost their rutting minds." Jayne said as he took several large strides snatching away the syringe and then River's pistol.

"Now sit down." Jayne demanded throwing both onto a mini table.

"He was trying to make me away." River started as she sat behind Jayne keeping his bulk between her and Simon.

"I was trying to help you, I understand that the medicine doesn't help even makes things worse when your ok but you said it does help make the rough times go faster." Simon defended.

"I'm just upset not crazy." River said starting to cry.

"Why are you upset?" Simon asked gently.

"There is a lot happening." River said weakly.

"Help me understand River please." Simon said.

"How about the fact she is a deadly physic assassin who carried the weight of the verse in her skull for a few years." Mal inputted.

"Or the fact she is in the beginning of her first non family like relationship who just happens to be with a guy who used to not like her very much just a short time ago." Zoe added nether looking up from their card game.

"Or the fact her brother keeps waving needles around every time she isn't perfect." Kaylee scolded from the landing where she was smirking down at them.

"Or the fact she is an 18 year old girl and that tends to be a rough age for any girl." Zoe added.

"How about being dragged across the verse to see the people that left her in that go se academy then disowned her and you for breaking her out." Jayne threw in.

River hugged Jayne tightly from behind. "You understand."

"I think everyone understands and with the exception of myself has for a while, I'm sorry mei mei." Simon spoke softly.

"Boob." River said from behind Jayne.

"Is there anything else I need to know about anything that might help me not overreact." Simon asked with grin.

"Well, no but I need to talk to Inara." River said looking thoughtful.

"What ya need to talk to Inara about." Jayne asked looking confused.

"Inara is skilled in many areas and need her advice on how not to injury you." River answered honestly.

"Not to injure him are you planning on hurting him?" Simon asked.

"Not discussing this with you." River said ducking back behind Jayne.

"Leave her alone now Simon or you sleep in your old cabin tonight." Kaylee called down.

River hearing this giggled and poked her head around Jayne's shoulders and stuck out her tongue at Simon.

"Brat." Simon laughed.

"Boob." River laughed.

"Behave or I'll have Zoe spank both of you." Mal said from the table as Zoe won the hand.

"Inara is painting on the bridge." Kaylee called back as she walked back up the stairs.

"See you later shuai dongwu." River laughed kissing Jayne then running toward the stairs.

"I don't want to know." Simon said shaking his head.

"Well I do." Jayne complained.

Simon gathered up his syringe and returned to the infirmary followed by Mal.

"You been burning the candles at both end last couple of days doc hope you're not spending that time trying to come up with another cure for your lil sis." Mal said firmly.

"No, I've been going over samples I took from the injured people we rescued from deadfall." Simon answered.

"Something I might be needing to know about?" Mal asked.

"The Reavers aren't sick." Simon answered trying to explain.

"What in gorram hell are you talking about?" Mal asked frustrated.

"Jayne's bite the other night started me thinking on something and I made some startling discoveries." Simon continued.

"Go on." Mal demanded.

"A large number of the injuries I treated from the Reaver attack were bites that should have been teeming with infection and bacteria but they weren't. The first thing we do when we go to a planet we haven't been to before is take inoculations to prevent us from getting whatever disease is floating around but the Reavers don't so they should be catching all manner of illness and add in the fact that they eat the flesh of people who have been exposed to heaven's know what there should be Reaver ships floating in space with the entire crew dead but that's not happening." Simon continued.

"How do you know that?" Mal asked.

"Because you can follow the trail back from one planet to the previous and it's not happening. Look when they attacked Whitefall three months ago they attacked this building here on the map full of people dying from Satter's rot. Every single one of the Reavers that entered the building should have been exposed and infected but they weren't. The same group attacked Persephone a short time later and some of the same Reavers were identified in both attacks. For gods sake they are a walking mass of open wounds wearing rotting flesh for clothes that alone should expose them to more bacteria than they could possibly survive. The Reavers aren't sick and don't seem to get sick from anything." Simon finished.

"So your thinking the Pax did more then drive them insane?" Mal asked.

"I think there was something else being tested there some kind of long term inoculation that seems to work against every illness out there including long term exposure to high levels of radiation. It's the only explanation of how they haven't died off after more than ten years living the way they do." Simon answered.

"Well seeing as it seems to work why wouldn't the Alliance be using it?" Mal mused.

"I don't know but I can guess perhaps another side effect I'm not seeing." Simon admitted.

"Did things just get worse?" Mal asked looking serious.

"I think maybe we are just getting a glimpse at how bad things really are." Simon said.

"Ai ya." Mal cursed as he walked out of the infirmary leaving Simon to his tests.

Mal made his way through his ship toward the bridge missing Sheppard Book more now than any other time needing the sage wisdom the man had always offered wither it was wanted or not and a powerful right cross to back that message up Mal thought remembering his aching jaw. He paused at the entrance to the bridge catching the tail end of a conversion he was grateful to have missed.

"He thinks I will break." River pouted.

"Then show him you won't and he will pick up on the signals of what you like and if that doesn't work just tell him." Inara answered.

"It's not wrong." River quizzed.

"Nothing is wrong between two people who both desire to enjoy each other's body in any fashion." Inara answered sternly.

"Thank you for your knowledge." River replied happily.

"Also be careful, Simon will not be pleased if you two start ending up in his infirmary for pleasure related injuries." Inara added.

"We should stop talking Captain is standing outside trying to erase his mind from hearing this conversion." River laughed.

"Oh really is he I guess we can take it easy on him this time." Inara offered.

"I don't want to know don't tell, don't give me any hints just don't tell me." Mal called from the passageway.

"Baby." River accused as she walked out of the cockpit toward Jayne's bunk.

The next week passed with the crew beginning to shift back to a planet schedule as Mal in his normal fashion placed the ship on Osiris time as they approached their destination.

The night before they would make planet orbit the crew gathered for an evening meal.

"Well I for one am grateful we will be able to off load the cargo and get my ship back to normal." Mal stated.

"I just want to get this done and get as far away from them as we can." Simon returned.

"I think it's shiny going to a central planet and seeing all the new buildings like on Ariel." Kaylee piped up.

"Not so shiny now." River answered.

"River be nice." Simon scolded her.

"Wasn't River that sent Reavers to Ariel, they followed that transport ship from Boros, the Alliance should have incepted them farther out instead of letting them get right on top of atmo before engaging them." Zoe answered defending River.

"I feel bad for the people, at least out on the Rim people are used to hard times and fighting but it must have been awful all those Reavers killing folk." Kaylee shuddered.

"Yep but at least the purple bellies wiped out the whole gorram lot of 'em." Jayne said through a mouthful of food.

River seemed to be rubbing her upper arm and smiling as she ate and after a while Zoe found it rather distracting.

"What are you doing to your arm?" Zoe asked.

River dropped her fork and the sudden clatter attracted everyone's attention.

"Nothing." River said sounding an awful lot like Zoe remembered herself sounding when her pa caught her with a hired cargo loader when she was 17 years old.

"Seems like you're doing something and you look like you just got caught doing something." Zoe pressed.

"Leave it." Jayne growled.

"Can't quite get this you look like you were having sex but seeing as I can see both of your hands and his I can't reckon out what's going on here." Zoe said thoughtfully.

"It was an accident." River burst looking guilty.

"Nothing they need to know." Jayne started looking at River.

"River what happened?" Simon asked.

"I'm sorry." River started.

"Enough with that go se just answer his question what was an accident?" Mal ordered.

"Wanted to make it even better so I connected us so each could feel the other double upon double." River said looking embarrassed.

"You connected your minds to increase your sexual pleasure." Inara gasped.

"Switch is broken now." River said softly.

"What do you mean mei mei?" Simon asked gently.

"Rutting hell she turned it on now she can't turn it off." Jayne growled.

"So you two can feel what the other feels all the time." Simon pulled back shocked.

"Nobody's business but ours." Jayne said firmly wrapping an arm protectively around River.

"River are you ok?" Simon pressed.

"Not that different for me but for Jayne it's all new to feel from outside."River answered.

"It's fine everything is Shiny so butt out." Jayne grunted.

"River, roll up your sleeve." Zoe asked.

River pulled the arm of her shirt up reveling a mouth shaped bruise on her upper arm that caused Kaylee to whistle causing River to blush almost as much as Jayne.

"You were rubbing your arm."Zoe said putting pieces together in her head.

"Does it hurt?" Simon asked doubtfully.

"He feels what you feel and you were playing with that love bite and he was feeling it. Hey, not at the gorram dinner table." Zoe laughed as she put the puzzle together.

Simon blushed as he realized what Zoe was speaking of and Kaylee started giggling beyond control and dashed out the doorway and Inara lowered her head to hide the smile.

"I swear if anyone ever tells me what I missing here I'll shoot the lot of ya." Mal declared.

The crew awoke with dawn on Osiris to prepare for their upcoming meeting which judging from the number of weapons Jayne and River were cleaning and preparing was going to either be an outright war or a massacre. A fleet of Alliance ships hung in orbit around Osiris and according to the cortex every core planet now had a similar defense in place to prevent another repeat of Ariel.

"Captain, Alliance control has cleared us for planet approach; we will enter atmo in 1 minute." River spoke into the ship wide com as Mal and the remaining crew were focusing on re-pressurizing the cargo bay and bringing it up to a temperature that humans could survive.

"How long till we land 'tross?" Mal asked into a wall com.

"Maybe 20 minutes later if everything goes well that gives us about an hour before the scheduled meeting time." River answered her voice tense.

"I'm fine ai ren please stop worrying so much." River continued speaking to Jayne.

"I'm going to assume that last bit was for Jayne so I will ignore it let me know on approach." Mal finished.

"You ok?" Mal asked looking to Jayne as he started moving cargo containers toward the rear of the ship to speed up the offloading.

"Ya just takes some getting used to is all, kind of like it." Jayne admitted knowing what Mal was asking.

"Least you don't have to worry about not being able to express yourself and getting misunderstood." Mal laughed.

"You'd think I would get out of saying the mushier stuff but no she still wants to hear the words." Jayne returned trying to sound grouchy but failing to pull it off.

They felt gravity kick in hard as the thrusters started slowing their descent down to the planet.

"Think she is still upset about me making her come see her parents?" Mal asked.

"I know she is." Jayne laughed.

"Damn figures." Mal said as his stomach started to come back down from his throat.

"Mal just so there ain't no misunderstanding. If they try to take her or anything I will kill them." Jayne said seriously.

"If they try anything funny you go right on ahead just make sure we get paid." Mal returned looking at him allowing his eyes to give the proof Jayne needed.

Serenity dropped quickly through atmo until it came to rest at what appeared to be one of the largest shipping ports on the planet leaving her looking small and ancient next to the newer Alliance class trading vessels.

Mal lowered the gangplank as Jayne and Zoe finished moving the crates and everyone stopped as the doors finished opening to take in the fresh clean air and sunlight.

"Here catch." River said as she came down the catwalk tossing Becca and Vera at Jayne who quickly slung Vera and double checked Becca clearly preparing to use the weapon. River was dressed to kill herself with both blades strapped to her back and the carbine attached to her right arm and Tara slung over her shoulder.

"You two planning on over throwing the Alliance on this rock all by yourself or some such." Mal asked.

Nether answered.

"Captain purple bellies." Kaylee said quickly as she darted back up the gangplank moving behind Mal and Zoe both who had raised their weapons as River and Jayne spread apart without a word taking opposite sides of the bay pointing their instruments of death at the doorway. Mal watched as six armed Alliance marshals marched up his ramp.

"Who is the captain of this ship?" The leader asked turning up his nose at the ship before noticing the weapons pointed at his squad.

"Ummm." He said.

"Can we help you?" Mal asked feeling rather smug.

"Dock inspectors office checking the contents of all vessels carrying foodstuffs." The barely out of his teens soldier stumbled looking like maybe the military wasn't such a good career move for him.

Mal popped the seal on one of the storage container crates and waved the inspector over and spoke.

"Do what you need then get off my boat my crew is a little on edge at the moment."

"Of course just need to take a sample." The young man answered as he tried several times to work the small machine he carried on his belt before getting the desired sample and Mal saw the look of relief on the man's face when the indicator light went green.

"Everything looks good here have a nice day and enjoy yourselves." The young man said as he managed to back down the walkway before running after his squad.

"How exactly did we lose a war to that?" Zoe asked deadpan.

"I reckon we must of felt bad for them and let them win." Mal countered.

"Maybe you just had bad timing." A new voice said from the bottom of the gangplank.

Mal turned and pointed his pistol at the neatly dressed middle age couple that stood at the bottom of the ramp.

"Can I help you?" Mal demanded.

"I believe you have some cargo for us, please allow me to introduce myself, I am Gabriel Tam and this is my wife Regan and we are please to meet you."

Simon moved forward and looked down at his parents and swallowed the rage he felt boiling inside himself.

"Hello mother, hello father how are you?"

"Simon, you look so different." Regan Tam stated sounding distance.

"That's what a year or so of living the good life can do for you, changes everything." Simon said honestly.

"Good life." Regan answered sounding puzzled.

"Any life is good after what we've been through mother." Simon threw out.

"Now Simon I know your angry and … good lord did you actually bring the produce?" Gabriel started looking shocked at the crates.

"Of course Serenity is a cargo ship and you bought cargo and hired us to bring it here so where do you want it." Simon growled.

"Of course and the money to pay, took me a day to find this much hard currency everything is credits here." Gabriel said quickly bringing out a bag filled with cashy money that Mal took quickly and handed back a receipt before making the money disappear.

"Where's River?" Regan Tam said as she entered the ship and looked around trying to avoid touching anything.

"She's right here." Simon started as he looked back where River had been standing only moments before which was now an empty space.

He looked quickly around and spotted Jayne on the catwalk talking to someone who his bulk was blocking from sight. "River our parents are here." He called up.

"She'll be down in a minute but let me introduce my wife Kaylee." Simon said as he held out his hand for her to grab and pulled her next to him.

"Wife is this a joke?" Gabriel started.

"No it's not and be very careful what you say." Simon spoke in a dangerous sounding tone.

"How did you meet?" His mother asked sounding as if she was being strangled.

"I got shot and Simon patched me up." Kaylee answered.

"Your still a doctor then?" Gabriel asked.

"Best out on the rim not a planet we go to doesn't somebody need some doctoring." Kaylee bragged.

"I was concerned that you had turned your back on your life." Gabriel stated.

"Being a doctor is not my life it's my calling but no I haven't forgotten it." Simon said.

"Many a doctor has signed up on a ship to see the verse for a spell nothing to be ashamed about." Gabriel spoke softly.

"I'm not ashamed I have done better work on this ship then I ever could have here." Simon retorted.

"Good oh my." Regan started and ended with a shocked look that was quickly joined by a panicked look on Gabriel's face.

River had returned from the catwalk and was now pointing the carbine directly at her parents.

"My first very own weapon I haven't named it yet, I decided I could name it after the first person I killed with it so what sounds better for a gun, mom or dad." River said coldly.

No one moved, everyone was to shocked at the fierce anger that showed across River's face. Mal surely wanted to move to stop her but his limbs didn't seem to be working. Simon faced a much more internal struggle because he truly believed that they deserved to die but didn't want River to be the one that killed them. Kaylee squeezed her eyes shut not wanting to see the aftereffect of the forthcoming blast. Inara couldn't turn her eyes from the scene praying with all her heart for a miracle. Zoe felt her hand tighten on her weapon but couldn't bring herself to draw it in defense of these people against River.

"You left me there, you signed the consent forms for the procedures, and you let them do that to me." River said far from cold as tears ran down her face.

"They murdered your daughter in that place and you couldn't be bothered to care so I'm going to murder you." River continued before gently pressing the trigger.

Nothing happened.

"Electric trigger remember, I pulled the rutting battery." Jayne's voice broke in as he stepped between River and her parents as River again tried to pull the trigger to end their lives around his bulk.

River started to pull her LeMat revolver only to be stopped by Jayne's words.

"Loaded it with duds this morning little darling."

"Why? You know what they did, what they let happen." River cried looking betrayed.

"Yep but I ain't letting ya kill your own folks, you want em dead just ask and I'll kill quick and dirty right now but I ain't letting you carry that rock around your neck." Jayne said the truth coming loud and clear.

"Your happy they did what they did!" River said looking confused.

"Reckon I am." Jayne answered.

Simon and Mal both struggled at the scene trying to get moving both sure that Jayne had just bought his own death.

"If they hadn't I would have never come to Serenity and we wouldn't be …." River said softly her entire body relaxing.

"I'm selfish that way." Jayne offered shrugging.

"I want them to pay." River cried.

"I know but I love ya and doing that would kill ya and I know cause I can feel it in ya." Jayne said.

"River please." Regan Tam began.

"What are you going to say mother that will make up for what happened." River spat at her mother.

"We deserve your anger and maybe even a lot worse but we didn't believe for an instance they were really hurting you." Regan said carefully.

"I sent letters; Simon showed you the message, the code, why didn't you come and check on me?" River demanded.

"A code like the one you programmed into the university receivers that they thought was a message from alien life or like the one you used to reroute all the governors mail to the public cortex." Regan said gently.

"They said all the right things, River is just bored and even with our advanced classes and training it's all still too easy for her so we're having to play catch up to her, we had never had such a genus here before. All the things a parent wants to hear and we trusted them to protect and care for you." Gabriel added.

"We can't undo the mistakes that were made but more things are happening now that concern us about your safety." Regan started.

"Like what?" Simon asked.

"How about the arming of the independents, whatever is left of them. Reaver attacks have hit almost every planet and moon on the rim and now their striking here at the core. The military is spread too thin so they started arming civilian ships and then locating former independents and giving them weapons and supplies with instructions to start up militias. Core worlds are already breaking off from the parliament not outright secession yet but it's coming, a third of the Alliance forces have deserted to head to the rim to protect their families. Another war is coming the only question is will it come before or after the Reavers are dealt with." Gabriel explained.

"Sounds like no place is safe then." Mal mused.

"We don't want our children flying across known space with someone who has a history of jumping into conflicts headfirst." Regan declared.

"Not your choice I'm staying with Jayne." River answered forcefully.

"Who is Jane is she your friend." Regan asked gently looking at Inara.

"Jayne is my lover, Say hi to my mother." River ordered.

"Hi." Jayne growled to Regan.

"What?" Gabriel stuttered stunned.

"He is my heart and we are bonded so I would offer you the chance to not speak what you're thinking." River growled using Jayne's tones.

"River it's just unexpected you didn't even like boys last time we saw you." Regan complained.

"Well I still don't like boys just men or rather one man, this one." River laughed pointing to Jayne.

"Are you married like Simon?" Regan tried.

"Not yet, when we head back to his home world we will get married, he wants his ma to be there." River stated.

"Congratulations then I guess." Regan stumbled.

"Don't mean to interrupted but I checked our dock orders and we are scheduled for repairs and armament upgrades." Kaylee spoke up as she came up the ramp with the portable reader from their berth station.

"What the gorram hell, who ordered that?" Mal growled snatching the reader from Kaylee and scanning it intensively.

"It's mandatory now for all mid range or greater transports, you have to be armed." Gabriel answered.

"This is a lot of firepower, I've seen frigates with less." Zoe said reading over Mal's shoulder.

"Exactly my point, my children have no business involved in this, Simon you're a doctor and one of the best that every came out of Osiris, any hospital would gladly take you or if your determined to stay on a ship then the Alliance would put you on a cruiser in the blink of an eye. River there are so many safer places for you and … him if you must, that we could send you if you don't want to stay here with us, we could even set you up on one of the safer rim moons with enough money to start a business or whatever you wanted." Regan pressed.

"You are aware your accounts have been restored, I hope." Gabriel added.

"Never bothered to check to be honest money is not the most important thing out in the black." Simon laughed.

"I want to sign up." River said turning to Mal.

"Sign up to what." Mal laughed.

"Want my browncoat." River pouted.

"That's jumping a lot of guns way to early, I'm not even sure I want join up at this point." Mal laughed again.

"You will and we will follow." River said leaning back against Jayne.

"Hey stop that, we can't hold out for a bigger cut if you agree before pay gets discussed." Jayne snarled not bothering to deny she was right as he embraced her.

Mal caught the army of dockworkers and technicians that stormed around Serenity and started unloading parts and materials for the repairs and arming of his boat. A clean cut looking fellow with a clipboard walked up the ramp and cleared his throat before speaking. "We are ready to begin the repairs and upgrades where can I find the chief engineer?" He asked.

Mal smiled and pointed at Kaylee. "That's her there."

"Hello ma'am I'm going to need you to show me around and fill me in on any modifications you might have made to any power or propulsion systems." He asked respectfully.

"Hope you got a while." Kaylee smiled and started toward the engine room with the man following behind her.

"Chief engineer, I didn't realize." Regan smiled.

Simon groaned internally, titles were everything to his parents and now instead of having to explain their son had married a rim trollop they could claim he had married a respectful ship's engineer to all their friends maybe River should have a the joy of parent approval to he thought bitterly.

"Yes and Jayne is the weapon's officer and hell he comes from a good family they even named a town after his great grandfather on Salisbury and put up a statue of Jayne on Higgins moon." Simon added.

"Really what's your last name?" Regan asked clearly pleased by this information.

"Cobb soon to be mine." River answered.

"Cobb, Jayne Cobb as in the hero of Canton, that Jayne Cobb." Gabriel interrupted.

"How the rutting hell do you know about that go se?" Zoe asked confused.

"It's a rather popular song on the cortex, has been for almost six months." Regan offered.

"My parents have heard of you." River whispered in a loud voice to Jayne.

Simon wanted to laugh, in a matter of seconds Kaylee and Jayne had gone from completely unsuitable to acceptable by a mere title and song.

"That is not relevant we went our children safe and I can't see how them flying around in a ship getting into fights with Reavers is safe." Gabriel stated firmly.

"Doesn't matter I am staying with Jayne and Simon will stay with Kaylee and she would never leave her ship so we both are staying so get used to it, hey I want my allowance I think I'm owed about four years back now with interest that comes to .." River said changing into her brat voice.

"It has already been forwarded to your account and I don't pay interest." Gabriel halted her.

"Fine, Inara, Zoe want to go shopping my mother wants to try to buy my affection with lots of credits and Kaylee will be busy for the next few hours teaching basic engineering to the men working on the ship unless we can get her away." River asked sweetly.

"I see you still haven't found a filter to place between your brain and smart mouth, very well yes ladies please come with us and let's buy a few stores." Regan sighed almost contently.

"And while we are out you men folk can find something to do with a cargo load of veggies that will start spoiling in about four hours so hop to it or we'll end up having to dump the entire load." Zoe smiled as she spoke.

Kaylee was quickly snatched out of the engine room by Inara and cleaned up before being dragged off the ship whining that they were going to hurt her baby.

Jayne helped River out of the carbine and replaced the missing battery for the trigger and reloaded her LeMat and passed it back to her.

"Would you really shoot them if I asked?" River prodded.

"In a blink." Jayne answered feeling River's mind brush his allowing her to feel the truth of his words.

"The link is stronger than I thought we are truly bonded together." River said.

"Not the link that bonds us, girl." Jayne answered.

Zoe pulled River away from the kissed that followed Jayne's statement leaving River walking down the ramp with a smile as she moved between Kaylee and Regan.

Gabriel Tam looked at the company he was left with, a pirate, a thug and his son and strangely it was his son that frightened him the most.

"So does anyone know what to do with a ship full of perishables?" He asked.

"Well that's usually left up to the person paying us to bring them." Mal laughed.

"I never thought you would bring it, it just a ruse to get my children to come see us, I assumed you would just fly here and take the money, I didn't expect to almost get shot by my daughter either for that matter." Gabriel exclaimed.

"tross is just getting her feet wet is all and it's been a rough patch since Miranda." Mal offered the man.

"Miranda, yes the Alliance mentioned River was involved with that somehow it's how we got the name of your ship." Gabriel said.

"We could give them to charity." Simon said suddenly.

"What?" Mal asked.

"The food we could contact some of the local charities and let them take the food and give it to the needy." Simon explained.

"How do we go about doing that?" Gabriel asked.

"Easy I go up to the bridge and check the cortex for any local groups and wave them and tell them if they want it to come down to the docks and pick it up." Simon said with a patronizing look.

"Sounds shiny to me." Jayne said.

"Jayne willing to hand over cargo to charity, I think I'm on the wrong ship." Mal laughed.

"We already got paid and they'll send people to carry them crates saves my aching back." Jayne defended his motives.

"Sounds like the perfect plan and I can deduct the money I paid from my taxes." Gabriel smiled.

"What ya standing there for Doc get up to the bridge and rid me of this mess of eatables." Mal ordered.

Simon moved up the stairs toward the front passage on his way to the bridge and once he was out of sight Gabriel turned to Mal and Jayne and asked.

"Is River all right they said she was insane when we spoke with the Alliance after the warrants were dropped. She doesn't seem insane now but not exactly well either." Gabriel asked.

"Well after Miranda when that go se got out of her head she's been getting better all the time, still has an off day every blue moon or so but all and all one of the best pilots or gunhands I've ever seen." Mal offered.

"Out of her head, I don't understand?" Gabriel said looking confused.

"She's a reader, reads minds that's how she knew about Miranda and it's what drove her insane, once the secret got out and she didn't have to carry it anymore she stopped being crazy." Mal explained.

"So she is getting better and does she shoot people often?" Gabriel asked.

"Na she mostly just beats 'em up except Reavers she shoots them sumthing fierce." Jayne answered.

Gabriel decided he didn't really want to continue the conversion and was thankful when Simon returned announcing that people were on the way to pick up the produce.

Several groups arrived in a short time span and loaded the cargo splitting it among themselves thanking the men repeatedly.

"One last thing we would like to offer a prayer tonight for you, might we have the name we could pray thanks for?" One of the men said as he climbed aboard a hoverbed.

"Derrial Book." Mal answered as the truck pulled away.

Mal returned to the ship and saw Jayne pinch himself rather hard on the backside after directing several techs toward the bridge.

"What in hell did I just see?" Mal demanded.

"Girl's taking advantage of the link thingee to tease me so I showed her I could to." Jayne defended.

"You mean I got to worry about you two fooling around even when you're not together?" Mal coughed.

"Yep." Jayne laughed.

Across the town Inara turned back toward River and asked. "River what happened you just jumped like someone pinched you?"

"He did." River giggled.

"Who did?" Kaylee demanded.

"Jayne." River smiled.

"We are across town how did he pinch you?" Regan asked obviously confused.

"You telling me this bond works this far away and Jayne just pinched himself to make you jump?" Zoe asked shaking her head.

"Turn about." River answered.

"What did you do River?" Inara smiled.

"I rubbed the silk on my legs as I was trying on the dress." River blushed.

"And he felt it and pinched you back that's sweet." Kaylee laughed outright.

"Wait so this man Jayne can feel what River feels and she can feel what he feels." Regan Tam looked from one face to another.

"It's a long story." River said with a smile.

"Well seeing as we have several more stores to go to, start talking." Regan demanded.

Back on Serenity Jayne was overseeing the installation of a weapons locker that came fully loaded with state of the art Alliance weapons both laser and ballistic that had him itching to start shooting something. Simon was monitoring modern equipment and supplies being loaded and installed into the infirmary while Mal over looked the modifications to the navigation and systems controls on the bridge while the weapons systems were being installed, two 20 inch forward heavy guns and one short range laser were installed for forward defense and two rotating anti ship cannons were mounted on the top of Serenity and surprisingly the guns were both computer controlled from the bridge or manually fired accessed through newly added pressure door passageways leading from the rear passage to the engine room through the hull and into the turrets. Batteries of missiles were mounted to Serenity's belly and thrusters wings giving her enough fire power to hold her own against any Reaver ship or at least that was the hope.

Mal was making his way through the galley when he discovered an officer standing in front of him.

"Captain Reynolds I was looking for you, I need to bring you up to speed on everything." The man said smiling and pointed to the table.

Mal took a seat and released the catch on his pistol as he did, just in case.

"The repairs and upgrades are going quickly and we hope to have you ready to go on schedule, now you may or may not be aware of the current standings with the low profile your ship and crew have been keeping since Miranda but I'm sure you know how bad the Reaver attacks have gotten. The Parliament has issued decrees that all mid range or higher transports be armed and prepared to offer defense to any planet, moon or ship in need, in case of attack. Now that doesn't mean we want you to go after the Reavers but if you get a signal they are attacking a planet or another ship you assist in the defense. Now my superiors decided you weren't going to be pleased with an Alliance led assignment so they linked your ship to the 2nd Allied independent fleet with a command base on Whitefall. These are the codes and ration orders that will allow you to obtain fuel and ammo as well as supplies you might need at any Alliance depot but the items are not for resell now as for the Tam's, command would consider it a personal favor if they were encouraged to remain on staff of this ship out of sight of the media. Also you well be issued a small salary to compensate your crew and help out with operating expenses. Any questions?" The officer said handing Mal a data chip.

"Might tell me why you think you can trust me to not start blasting the first Alliance ship I see?" Mal asked.

"Because no matter what disagreement you have with the government you don't hold it against the soldiers or the civilians that starting another war for independence would leave to the mercy of the Reavers." The officer said smugly.

Damn Mal thought somebody has been teaching them tactics.

The women returned to a newly completed ship that looked strangely more ancient with the newer components added in with the old.

"Look they added an extra thermal redirect tank that will double our time we can run at full burn." Kaylee ohhed.

"Looks like standard Alliance weapon locker and Jayne has the look of a hungry man." Zoe laughed pointing out Jayne who was checking out the various rifles.

"Oh a ninten laser rifle let me see." River gasped as she ran to where Jayne was inspecting the weapon leaving behind her shopping bags.

"So clothes and jewelry get dropped to look at a gun." Regan pouted.

"She is special." Inara spoke in her smoothest voice.

River was climbing up Jayne's body to reach the rifle he was holding over his head as he teased. "Get your own."

River laughed and started kissing Jayne when she reached his head level until his hands dropped just enough for her to snatch the rifle and hold it between them as Jayne awkwardly supported her weight barely helped by her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Look it's got the compression trigger and extend power source, I bet you could hit a can at 600 yards with this scope." River said clearly impressed with the firepower.

"And we got a locker full of nice toys to play with and enough ammo to take over … hell just about anywhere." Jayne growled.

"You will look good in brown." River stated smiling.

"Ya reckon so I can't wait to see you in a uniform." Jayne released a passion filled growl.

"Wait I got something." River said and pushed the rifle back into his hands as she darted over to Kaylee and the others were standing holding her bags now as well as their own.

"Look at this." River said and pulled out a revealing nurse's outfit.

"River." Kaylee squealed.

"Opps wrong bag Simon will like that he often dresses you that way in his dreams." River whistled.

"River." Zoe scolded.

"This is mine." River said pulling out a complete replica of an independent uniform that seemed to be modified to make it tighter and revealing.

"I still say it doesn't quite capture the true feeling if it shows off your front so much." Zoe laughed.

"I like it." Jayne said.

"Did they break the ship to badly?" Inara asked hoping to change the subject.

"Simon is having fits over the new toys he got in the infirmary and Mal hates what they did to the bridge all them new fangled gadgets and all, got bent out of sort when they added mini guns to the shuttles." Jayne shrugged not really caring how the other men felt he liked having the ability to punch back even when they were in the black.

"Are they expecting Serenity to fight a war?" Kaylee asked.

"Planetary defense and rescue while assisting other ships in combating attacks, we don't expect you to look for trouble but I would say trouble has a way of finding ships out in the black more so now than ever before." The Alliance officer said as he moved down the stairs with Mal in tow who looked like someone who had just been drafted.

Mal waited until the officer left his ship followed by the last of the tech before turning to Kaylee.

"I need a full system sweep, let's see what they may have left behind all nice and extra for us."

"Right on it Capt." Kaylee said moving toward the engine room.

"Zoe get yourself up to the bridge and familiarize yourself with our new fire control station and 'tross I need you to check the flight controls see if you can still fly this bug." Mall ordered.

"Anything you need from me?" Simon asked.

"Ya gather everything you got on Reavers that we discussed and forward it to Alliance fleet command tag it for tactical consideration, Jayne can you shoot those cannons they duck taped to our rear end?" Mal asked.

"Yep knock a bird out of the sky in atmo but I will need to get a feel for them in the black." Jayne admitted.

"Fair enough I'll make sure we get some target practice when we leave." Mal laughed.

"I don't hafta wear suspenders do I?" Jayne asked sounding somewhat serious.

"I'll check the uniform guidelines but I don't think their mandatory." Mal joked.

Mal turned and saw the Tam's standing in the cargo bay speaking with Inara and they certainly had the air of people plotting something so he decided to butt in.

"Sorry to snatch your youngins away put I don't reckon it will take them to long to do a once over on the ship and be back to visiting again." Mal offered.

"That's fine captain we are just going over some dinner details, we decided to have it delivered to the ship. I think the cargo bay will be fine maybe have McMill's bring a rug with the table and chairs." Regan said looking over the cargo bay.

"Ok." Mal said looking completely lost.

"I think it's a great idea and maybe some candles to ward off the ship smell." Inara smoothly removed him from the conversion.

"Yes and of course some music, there isn't room for anyone to play but maybe some Tooms or even Yulien." Regan smiled.

"Oh I love Yulien and Kaylee just adores his opus." Inara replied.

Jayne had ducked out somewhere around candles and headed up to the bridge to pester Zoe who was focusing intensively on the weapon controls while River ran through several simulations with the new flight controls.

"So how big is our bite?" Jayne asked.

"Pretty big, the forward guns could hurt an Alliance cruiser so anything smaller would get torn to bitty little pieces floating in space." Zoe answered without looking up.

"This mean I won't have to climb out on the hull with Vera and shoot at something the next time some go se is pulling us into a ship killer." Jayne asked.

"I reckon so." Zoe said.

"You pinched me." River said from behind him as he looked over Zoe's shoulder.

"You were rubbing my leg with something." Jayne defended.

"I wanted feedback to see if you would like the sleeping gown I chose." River pouted.

"Well you got it ain't ya." Jayne smiled.

"My parents have decided to have dinner with us. They are planning a full sit down meal with 9 courses and music it's a small affair but will be unbearable for everyone." River announced.

"I got to dress all fancy or sumthing?" Jayne asked.

"No but no eating with your fingers or burping or throwing food or drinking or cleaning guns or anything fun at the table." River sighed.

"They still trying to get you to leave the ship?" Zoe asked from the fire station.

"Yes but the Alliance told captain they want us to stay on board to keep us away from anyone who might want a more in-depth version of what happened on Miranda." River answered and no one bothered to ask how she knew that.

"So are you gonna stay?" Jayne asked.

"Of course." River laughed.

"Have you told your parents this and made them understand." Zoe asked.

"Not yet maybe after dinner or someone could just shoot an Alliance officer and force us to leave in a hurry." River mused.

"What rank?" Jayne asked with a grin.

"No shooting Alliance at least not for a while seeing as their picking up the tab for a bit." Mal said with a distasteful tone as he walked onto the bridge.

"Zoe see if you can wave out to 2nd fleet command on Whitefall and check in with whoever is in charge there and we got a job." Mal said shaking his head.

"And what might that be?" Zoe asked.

"Delivering two squads of Alliance grunts and various other weapons to Santo so they can start getting some of the folks there trained to defend themselves." Mal said.

"Seemed to do fine last time we was there." Jayne added.

"Getting in a fist fight is a long way from fighting Reaver landing parties." Mal answered.

"We getting paid for this run." Zoe asked looking more than a little uncomfortable.

"Cashy money on the barrel on top of Alliance credits to help keep the ship flying in trying times like these." Mal swore.

"Not sure how I feel being a charity case." Zoe admitted understanding Mal meaning.

"If they want to pay us to haul for them instead of shooting at us I got no qualms, hell maybe I can avoid getting shot for a while." Mal answered honestly.

"Can we go back to Salisbury soon?" River asked.

"You thinkin on leaving us little albatross?" Mal asked.

"No but Jayne wants his marriage to take place there so his mom can cry and carry on." River smiled.

"What Jayne's getting married, to who?" Mal joked.

River promptly spun her chair around and stomped his foot.

"Ouch, gorram it you could have broken my foot." Mal complained as he balanced on one foot to hold the other.

"When can I tell her to prepare for the ceremony?" River demanded.

"Your serious?" Mal said looking stunned and turning to look at Jayne who just shrugged.

"Got to do what the lady wants." Was Jayne's only response as he tried to keep the smile off his face.

"Flight time would allow us to make it to Santo in 26 days at standard burn and calculating the now extended fuel supplies and max burn time we could make it in 21 days and then 7 days to Salisbury." River showed him on the screen as if he could make sense of any of the numbers floating on her screen.

"You planning on getting married in a month's time, you've been dating a few weeks." Mal countered.

"Not your concern now when?" River answered firmly.

"How about two months that gives us enough time to swing by Whitefall and do a meet and greet with the head of the Independent fleet we just signed up with then we can head over to Salisbury so you two can tie the knot." Mal surrendered.

"Good I will wave Ma and inform her and also tell my parents and give them the location if they chose to attend and it's been almost three weeks." River said happily.

"This mean we're engaged now?" Jayne asked.

"Yes and I will no longer be keeping my room so anything in your bunk that I might not approve of should be gone before bedtime tonight." River said.

"Rutting hell ya mean I got to clean up and everything." Jayne complained.

"Yes, and no secret stashes of pictures of other women hidden in the back of your closet." River said to Jayne's back as he stomped his way to what was now their bunk.

"And the whoring shirt has to go." River yelled before the bunk door closed.

"Thank god." Zoe laughed.

"I see who's going to wear the suspenders in this marriage." Mal laughed.

"Am I the only one that finds the Alliance arming ex browncoats and other not so loyal types a mite confusing." Zoe said turning for the first time from the console.

"Londinium." River answered quietly.

"What's that River?" Zoe asked.

"Over 2000 dead, three Reaver ships landed less than a mile from the Parliament headquarters." River answered.

"Would have thought that would have made a broadwave or at least a couple hundred blips on the cortex." Mal said.

"Read it in the mind of the officer, they are trying to keep public concerns to a minimal level and the capitol planet being attacked would further reduce confidence in the military to protect." River explained.

"So their keeping a lid on it, go se." Zoe cursed.

"The Parliament is considering abandoning all but the core worlds leaving anything outside a very narrow area to the Allied Independent fleets and troops to deal with and fight the Reavers then going in and wiping out what ever should remain of either once both sides are weakened." River described.

"Tah mah de." Mal swore.

Simon poked his head in the bridge. "Dinner is served in 5 minutes don't be late or you get to sit next to my parents."

River gasped and quickly spun the chair and darted past Simon stopping in the passage long enough to pop open Jayne's bunk door and yelled down for him to hurry before taking off running toward the cargo bay.

"Wu de tyen ah." Zoe said with a concerned look.

"Excuse me I need to get Kaylee and I seats." Simon said before heading off behind River.

"Their gonna stick us next to their parents ain't they." Mal said looking almost frightened.

"Stick you maybe." Zoe said before dashing away down the passage way.

Despite the panic shown by the Tam children the meal went quickly and well until River announced her upcoming marriage to Jayne handing her parents the planet's location and the date when the marriage would be occurring.

"Two months, are you crazy?" Gabriel asked stunned.

"River no one is trying to infer in your relationship with Jayne so why rush things." Regan pleaded.

"We are bound, the choice has been taken out of our hands, hearts move as one both wanting to join as one." River said solemnly.

"Marriage is a big step and it's not easy to walk away from." Gabriel tried to explain.

"You're not listening it would be impossible for us to separate since the bond holds us tight and it gets stronger every day." River said before realizing she hadn't mentioned this part yet.

"How strong?" Regan asked honestly interested.

"We feel whatever the other feels physically and emotionally and we seem to be sharing each other's abilities and training and while he still finds it hard to say out loud he loves me and I love him." River answered.

"But marriage could wait." Regan said with a smile.

"Could and one of us falls in the days ahead and we never know the wonder of man and wife and regret lives within forever." River said with a look that carried wisdom.

"We will try to make it of course but ships heading out to the rim may be hard to find but if we can't be there in person maybe we could wave you and listen in on the ceremony that way." Gabriel promised.

The night ended peacefully with the elder Tam's leaving after again offering their children the chance to get off Serenity and return home after being denied yet again.

Mal had arranged for the Alliance troops to board the ship directly after the dinner ended and within two hours from the end of dinner Serenity was launching moving directly to the black. The troops settled into the cargo bay and passenger area after getting Mal's preset and often used speech to stay in those areas to avoid injury and damaging his ship.

Mal and Inara were first to bed giving clear instructions to not be awoke for anything shy of a Reaver attack and Zoe took first watch on the bridge as Serenity made her way gracefully into the black. Kaylee was preparing to greet her husband with some special medical treatment for what ailed him in their bunk.

Simon was moving through the infirmary getting it prepared for the use he knew in his heart it would be getting soon enough. He was getting ready to call it a night and join his wife when River and Jayne entered and coughed to gain his attention.

"What can I do for you?" Simon asked.

"I, I mean we have decided on the method we wish to use to delay children and it requires a full scan that the ship's manifest states the equipment for you to perform has been installed." River stated calmly.

"Ok hop up on the exam table and I'll give you the full scan." Simon said carefully.

River climbed up and laid back on the table as Jayne moved next to her holding her hand gently. Simon felt the smile come to his lips watching them as he started the scan and waited for the results.

River smiled at Jayne and laughed at something shared between the two which Simon found touching and gave him real hope that River could be happy. Simon turned to the screen and froze not believing what it was saying and he ran the scan again watching the results come back the same.

"River, I'm sorry I can't give you any birth control." Simon said trying to get the words out.

"Simon what's wrong?" River asked looking confused before a smile came across her face as she read him.

"What's wrong Doc." Jayne demanded.

"She's pregnant already, barely detectable but at least two weeks but less than four." Simon said fighting the urge to scream.

"Congratulations mei mei and you as well Jayne at least this means I can order you to stop smoking now River." Simon struggled but got the words out in the end.

"She's knocked up." Jayne said looking rather pleased.

"Yes." Simon answered wanting to strangle the man.

"We will need lots of smoothers and painkillers." River stated calmly.

"Don't worry River I will make it as easy as I can for you when the time comes." Simon promised.

"Not for me, for Jayne." River giggled.

"Why for Jayne?" Simon started to ask then he remembered. "He will feel everything including the labor." Simon looked at Jayne with a smug look trying not to laugh.

"What?" Jayne said looking back and forth between the two as River took his hand and soothed it gently.

"We will make it through together." River promised.

"Rutting hell." Jayne said looking terrified as he realized what they meant.

THE END.


End file.
